Compassion
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: Lt.Riza Hawkeye was discharged from the military for disobeying orders. It's been peaceful but 2 years later, a will containing an old friend's last words was given to her by a strange man...-On hold-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. This will not follow the dates in the actual manga so the dates I listed are made up. Someone had asked so I wanted to mention it. Yeah... :D Please point out any mistakes. I'm still working on that one. Thank you! :D**

_December 16th, 1999. The Northern Amestris: Briggs Military base. _

_Commanding Officer: Brigadier General Olivier Mira Armstrong_

"May I sit here?" A brown haired woman asks a soldier, who is sitting on an isolated corner near a window in the mess hall. The soldier doesn't respond but she scoots over to allow the older woman to sit beside her. "Thank you." The brown hair woman hands the soldier a Styrofoam cup filled with hot chocolate.

"I'm Trisha Elric. Aren't you cold?" Trisha Elric is curious about the lone soldier by the corner. The soldier is not wearing the proper attire for this kind of weather.

It is in the middle of December and a snow storm is wreaking havoc outside the military base. The temperature inside the base is inhumanely frigid.

The soldier is just wearing the blue soldier issued uniform with a thin white cloak over it. She coaxes the soldier to take the hot drink and after a few minutes, the soldier finally gives in. The soldier mutters a thank you.

"You're quite welcome. So what is your name Miss…?" Trisha is still attempting to converse with the mute soldier. The soldier gives her a laconic answer. "Hawkeye" Trisha smiles. She can't see the soldier's face because her face is concealed by a hood.

"Miss Hawkeye, You haven't moved an inch from this spot for over two hours. Is there someone you are waiting for?" Hawkeye doesn't answer back. She turns her head away from the window but doesn't turn her head fully towards the nosy woman. "Is there something you need?" The soldier's tone is cold, and despondent.

"No not really. I thought you might just want some company." Her sweet smile still lingered on her lips. The young soldier doesn't say anything. "You should get something to eat." There is no response. "Hey Nurse, Hawkeye ain't gonna talk to you." A passerby commented. "The broad doesn't know how." Another soldier snickered.

Hawkeye doesn't acknowledge the smart alecks. "Excuse me. If you have nothing better to say, don't say it all." The older woman is scolding them like she would a child. The men give a small apology and walks away. "Why would they say that to you?" The silence between them continues. "I can tell you don't really care what they say about you." Trisha stands up. "If you want anyone to talk to, please don't hesitate to ask for me. Most of the soldiers here know who I am and know where I am most of the time." She points in a room across the mess hall that has the medical cross sign on top of the metallic door.

Trisha gives the soldier a motherly pat on the head.

"Thank you." The young Hawkeye says.

"You're quite welcome."

_May 1st, 2005. Briggs Airport. Departure area._

"Thank you for everything." Hawkeye gives the older woman an awkward smile. She had received a parchment containing her transferal to the Eastern military base. She is disappointed about her move but orders are orders.

She is even more saddened because over the course of six years, the two women had become good friends. However, no matter how forlorn she became, she would never show it on her face.

She holds out her hand for a handshake but Trisha bursts into tears and embraces the soldier. At their feet are two little boys with blonde hair looking expectantly at the soldier with their cute and childish hazels eyes. They're clutching their mother's brown skirt. "Boys, say goodbye to Riza." The older boy, Edward lifts his hand towards his forehead and gives her a clumsy salute. His younger brother, Alphonse mimics his older brother. "Bye Bye Hawkie." Riza used to correct the younger Elric but stopped because she grew to like the nickname the boy had given her.

Hawkeye returns it. "Goodbye Elric brothers. Be good." She gathers her things and heads inside the departure room in the airport.

"Riza!" Trisha calls out. "Thank you!" She screams. She is worried that her friend didn't hear her. Her two boys is waving and jumping.

Riza hears the two words and simply say "You're quite welcome."

_March 4th, 2009 Eastern Amestris military base: The border to Ishval. _

_Commanding Officer: General Greg Raven_

Shortly after Hawkeye's transferal, she was thrown in a three year war between Ishval and Amestris.

"I have orders from the President himself to clear the area of any hostiles. Nobody gets out of their alive." General Raven emphasized the word "nobody". He struts in front of his soldiers with his second in command trailing behind him.

"We must let these Ishvalian scum see the prospects of their rebellion towards our great country. They've broken the treaty of peace between the two countries. We must not let any more of our people suffer." The General raises his sword. "We must not show fear! This will end this year! For Amestris! " He ends his speech and all of the soldiers in the room raises their guns and screams out a battle cry. "For Amestris!"

When the General exit the cramp tent, the soldiers begin their preparations to assemble their belongings and brace themselves for the last onslaught of this extensive war. Their morale has increased from the small speech their general had given them.

"Hey LT. That's the first time I've seen General Raven. Scary man isn't he?" 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc sits beside his friend. Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye shrugs nonchalantly and continues polishing her gun.

"I don't think I like the idea of killing children. I hope we don't see any." He lights up his cigarette and inhales noisily. Normally Riza would flick the disgusting stick off of his mouth but she can tell he is nervous enough. "I hope we don't see any. " He repeats.

"You know we will. Just don't shoot at the child." She switches her polishing to a sniper rifle. "Easy for you to say. You'll be in one of the towers, away from danger. I hafta be out there. What if the kid has a gun? Do I choose his life or mine?" She fixes the scope and peers into it.

"Yes" The cigarette drops from his mouth. "Yes to what? My life or the child?" She slings the rifle on her back and glances at her friend's apprehensive face. "Think about it, Jean." She gathers the rest of her weapons and heads outside. Like him, she is not in favor of killing a young life.

_March 9__th__, 2009. Ishvalian Central Hostile Zone. 2:35 am _

_Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Colonel Solf J. Kimblee_

This war needed to end.

She scans the area through her scope. 235 kills. She pulls the trigger. That is now 236 kills. So far, most of the Ishvalians she had shot was a soldier. Even if that is case, she would always remember their faces.

The tower that she resides in overlooks all of Ishval. General Raven gave her and another sniper the privilege of one of the three towers that surrounds Central Ishval. The tower they're in is the highest of the three. 237.238. Her reputation as the "Hawk's eye" had caught the attention of the old General. 239.

Dead soldiers, both Amestrisian and Ishvalians alike are scattered around the bloody terrain. The buildings and houses are abandoned; the blood-soaked field is only filled with distant and faint cries of pain and terror. Far-off to the east, explosions can be heard from the tower.

"Man Lieutenant. You can just hear the Kimblee having fun with 'em explosives. You'd think they're just water balloons the way he's throwing 'em." She says nothing to her blonde hair cadet. "Lieutenant, when was the last time you've slept?" His southern accent is thick and it takes awhile to understand.

Bags are under her eyes from the lack of sleep. She can't sleep. How can she sleep? Riza keeps up her aloofness and shoots another Ishvalian man running with a stick of dynamite towards a group of her allied soldiers. 240. By now, the Ishvalian soldiers are scarce and only the desperate would make a move.

A movement towards the distance to her right catches her eyes. She looks through her scope to take a closer look. A woman is running and with her are two children. The soldiers are in the vicinity of the small frantic family.

"I noticed something. Stay here." She gives the order and doesn't wait to hear her cadet's protest. She furtively runs behind the damaged buildings and hope the other soldiers don't take notice. Relief washes over her when she sees the same family sheltering themselves in an abandoned shack.

She quietly knocks on the door. "I won't hurt you."

To appease the nerves of hers and Havoc, they made a promise that they would quickly kill only hostile Ishvalian soldiers and attempt to help the innocents and defenseless. As long as they don't get caught, it'll be fine she told her smoking friend. They wouldn't prolong their suffering. That is the best that they could do.

She knocks again but this time the older woman cautiously opens the door. Riza smiles friendly at the Ishvalian woman. She is not armed. The lieutenant shows the anxious woman the only weapon, which are two revolvers inside of her uniform and throws them beside the house. "If my plan was to hurt you, I would've done so already." The woman lets her in. The two boys are hiding under a veiled table and cast a suspicious glare at the soldier.

"You should move somewhere else. There are soldiers nearby. This isn't a safe place for you to sleep in." The woman stares at her with accusing red eyes. "There isn't a safe place to sleep anywhere. If you want to end our lives, do so quickly." Riza eyes the woman's children. They remind her of the Elric brothers.

"No, I do not. I just wanted to warn you." She presents a pack of provisions to the woman. "That is all I can do. Be gone by sunrise. The soldiers will be patrolling this area." The lieutenant leaves, hoping that the mother will listen to her warning. Nowhere is safe but she knows a mother will be able to do anything to keep her children safe.

The lieutenant picks up her weapons and returns to the tower an hour later.

"Where'd ya go Lieutenant Hawkeye?" Her excuse is that she went to the bathroom. "Well whatever. Lieutenant Colonel Kimblee just radioed in earlier. He ordered us to go to the central plaza of Ishval. We gotta reconvene with the other snipers." He hands her the earpiece she had left earlier. "Don't forget this LT. It can save your life."

_March 9__th__ 2009 Ishvalian Central Plaza. 12:17 pm._

Most of the snipers are stationed at the rooftops. Riza mentions that she has never seen this many snipers in one place. "We're not hidden. Why are we here?" She asks another soldier and he casually responds. "I heard this is where most of the citizens of Ishval are hidings. The leader of Ishval had already surrendered. We just need to take out the rest."

Her eyes widen. "What do you mean surrendered? If that's the case then why do we still need to kill anymore?" A grenade launcher drops beside her noisily. The action startles the soldiers on the roof except for her.

"Because Lieutenant, we need to make a statement. These white haired freaks should've known better than to mess with our country." Lieutenant Solf J. Kimblee forms a sadistic smile on his face. "Besides, it's been boring and we need some excitement around here." He exchanges a different canister of grenades inside of the chamber. "Bang! Bang! Bang! I'm going to love this. Their screams. Their agony. It'll be a sweet melody in my ears." He cries out a psychopathic cackle.

. "But the Ishvalians already issued surrender." Hawkeye confronts the maniac. "There is no need for all this. We've won." Kimblee watches the adjacent building for a signal. "Did the president order this?" He offers no response.

"Lieutenant Colonel, please call off this attack. There is no need for–" He points the same launcher to her face. "Follow your orders Lieutenant. Don't piss me off." She automatically points her gun to him.

"Or you'll what sir." All eyes are watching her. She knows he won't fire. If he does, then everyone in the whole rooftop will be killed, including him. "Such bold moves but follow your orders woman. Don't ask questions. I hate it when a woman asks questions." She grits her teeth. She is not for one to disobey a superior's order but this…when the Ishvalians had raised the white flag. Was this not a merciful and amiable country?

She takes her position on the edge of the roof. "Very good." A light blinks from the near building. "On my mark men." Everyone puts on their masks. Kimblee poses his launcher towards the central plaza. Three grenades launch out from it and others from the rest of the high buildings follow his attack.

Soon, the lower levels are overrun with the heinous gas. The Ishvalians runs outside the buildings there were hiding in. All are coughing, screaming, yelling, pleading, groaning. In a few minutes all of them will be dead. The white gas is traveling higher and higher up the buildings.

"Fire" Kimblee launches a few more grenades then looks at the Riza. "Fire, Lieutenant." She makes no move to lift up her rifle. She stands up and swayed a bit. She isn't wearing a mask. "Write me down for insubordination if you want. I will not do it." She clumsily traipses towards the exit. Her vision is blurry but she is stubborn. She doesn't want to do this anymore. She doesn't want to kill anymore. Why is she doing this?

Then her world falls into darkness.

_March 10__th__ 2009 Conquered Ishvalian zone: Medical tent._

The attack on the rest of Ishval was over. The rest of the survivors were executed. No one was spared, not even the children. The medical tent is filled with inured or dying soldiers. In one of the corners of the enormous tent is Riza, lying on a bed with eyes wide open contemplating what she had done earlier on the roof. On one hand, she made her statement but on the other she did raise her weapon to her superior and disobeyed his orders.

Dread crept up to her when he visited her just moments ago.

He gave her three options. The first one was that he tells the President that she is an Ishvalian sympathizer. She would be killed.

The second one was to discharge her from the military. Neither Kimblee nor the President has any need for disobedient soldiers with a mind of their own. He would not say anything about her actions but he'll make up another excuse so she'll be discharged no matter what. "Aren't I a kind man? If you want, I'll even throw an honorable discharge your way." His fiendish smile intensified. He thought up his third option and liked it.

"The third one will be for you to stay in the military, be promoted to Major, and the knowledge of your disobedience will even be forgotten." He chuckled perversely. "But you have to eternally pledge your allegiance to me. You must pledge your whole body to me." Kimblee liked that idea. She'd rather die.

"I'll give till tomorrow to make you decision." He left with a cocky grin lingering on his face.

Riza sits up. She will face the consequences of her actions. She doesn't regret her them.

She looks to her right and sees the unconscious Havoc over by next bed. She inspects the blood-stained sheet that hides his body and walks sluggishly to his cot.

"Hey Jean, you alive?" He opens his heavy eyelids. "Barely." She questions his injuries. "Some Ishval rebel sneaked behind me and stabbed me with some sharp homemade weapon." He coughs. He tries to move his body but the pain is excruciating. "Careful Jean."

Havoc rakes his spiked blonde hair with his good hand. "I can't feel my legs." He starts to ruefully laugh. "This is going to ruin my whole day." She holds his hand as she watches her friend silently weep himself to sleep.

Reviews are always nice...whether they're bad or good :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. This will not follow the dates in the actual manga so the dates I listed are made up. Someone had asked so I wanted to mention it. Yeah... :D Please point out any mistakes. I'm still working on that one. Thank you! :D**

_March 12, 2009 Amestris Central HQ: The President's office._

With all that is going on, Riza isn't able to visit her injured friend. More importantly, she has things she needed to do, like dealing with Kimblee. "Sorry Jean."

Riza had informed the heartless man the day before her decision. "I knew you would pick that. Pity. I wouldn't mind a woman like you to be by side." He wore a posh white suit. He handed her a retractable stick and sunglasses. "Pretend to be blind. I will inform the President that one of those red eyed lowlifes had somehow managed to damage your pretty eyes. And don't worry; only I will know about your false facade. "

His excuse puzzled her. She thought he would've given a worse execution than that. "A blind sniper is not needed anymore and as bonus, an honorable discharge. How" He was letting her off the hook to smoothly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this to be nice but now you owe me. You owe us." He had the same perverse smile on his lips. "Just keep up the act here and once you're gone, you're home free."

"Why Lieutenant Colonel? Why give me such a lenient–" He interrupted. "I told you, you owe me."

Now she walks in the corridor of the President's office. She gropes her stick around, hitting a couple of soldiers by their feet. "I'm sorry." She has to keep up this charade until she is off military territory. A woman extends her help and Riza begrudgingly accepts.

Half way there, they coincidentally meet up with the President. "President Bradley. The lieutenant here is on her way to see you." President King Bradley is wearing an amiable smile. "Ah I see. Kimblee mentioned your arrival. I was just in time." He offers his hand but she doesn't accept it. "Oh my apologies." He outstretches his hand and now their arms are now linked together. This man's close proximity made her jittery. Basically, she dislikes every second she is with this man. She bites her tongue to keep herself from voicing out her thoughts.

Their talk is boring and formal. The President asks where will she stay. The lieutenant answers with a friend. A couple more of meaningless questions later, he escorts her out of the building. "A shame a skill such as yours cannot be used anymore." To the President, the soldiers are expendable tools. "Thank you President." She feigns her untactful entrance to the waiting taxi. "I will be seeing you again, Lieutenant."

_April 1st, 2011 Southeast City: Catalina Bakery_

"Girl, can you answer the phone." Rebecca Catalina, a long time friend of Riza yells out from the bathroom. Riza is living with her friend and helping her out with her bakery. She expected some military official to check up on her but they never came. Her location isn't close to the military base but at times, she does feels weary of her "debt" to the wicked Kimblee.

She hastily answers the phone. "Catalina bakery, what can I get you?" It is a male voice. "Hey Riza, just the woman I wanted to talk to." She sighs. She doesn't need this aggravation right now.

"Unless you're ordering something Mustang, then do so otherwise I'm hanging up."

"No don't hang up. You didn't even let me finish. I am going to order." She taps her foot impatiently. She hears the bakery door's bell ring to alert the presence of a customer.

"Hurry up Mustang."

"Can I order–" Roy Mustang pauses, trying to find the right words. "…a date with you?" Dial tone.

She let out another exasperating sigh. His advances towards her are annoying and she made sure to reject him respectfully every time. She returns her attention to the person that walked in the bakery.

"I'm sorry for keeping you; can I take your order?" The man dons a brown business suit and there is an unlit pipe in his mouth. He is wearing a matching hat so she couldn't see his face clearly.

"Are you Miss Riza Hawkeye?" He says politely. "Why do you ask?" She assumes this man is from Kimblee but a soldier wouldn't call her "Miss" would they? "I am here in regarding Trisha Elric and her sons." Fear crawls inside of her. "Yes, I am Riza Hawkeye. Did something happen to Trisha?" She never kept in contact with her affectionate friend. She should have. Trisha is one of a kind.

"Your presence at the funeral is needed." He hands her a manila envelope. "This is her will. Read it carefully." He isn't sympathetic and raises his head to look at her closely. The man removes his glasses. Red Eyes. This man is an Ishvalian. "I hope you attend."

A ring tone is playing from a cell phone in his pocket but he doesn't pick up. He orders two jelly donuts and a black coffee. He pays for his food and soundlessly walks out of the shop.

She stares at the envelope in her hands. Rebecca taps her shoulder. "What's that Riz?" She looks at the envelope her friend is holding. "A will. My friend had died." Rebecca gasps. She clamps her tanned hands over her mouth. "Why the hell are you so calm?" She shakes her friend's shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm going to read this in my room." Rebecca closes the shop early and walks up with her friend. "Rebecca, there is no need for you to close shop early. I'll be fine." Her friend pushes her into the room. "Of course there is."

The two women sit on Riza's mattress bed. She pushes the stray of blonde hair away from her eyes. "Well come on! Open it up!" Riza opens the envelope.

It was a small document containing what had happened to Trisha and Riza's role in this. There is another handwritten letter with it. It is in Trisha's handwriting. She reads it out loud.

_Dear Riza,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you this but I don't think I could trust anyone but you my most two important treasures in the world. I know you're in the military so I don't know how cramp your time is but I want you to take care of my two boys for me. Do you remember when I had asked you about being the godparent of my children? Please, take care of them. Love them as I would. My sons are safer with you. _

_Thank you and I'm sorry I wasn't able to say goodbye in person. Thank you._

_Love, _

_Trisha Elric_

By "Thank you" is a stained tear drop. She mutters under her breath. "You're quite welcome."

Rebecca is sobbing her eyes out. She sniffs and hugs her friend. "I'm sorry for you loss." Riza's face is absent of any emotion. She reads the other document and it states that the funeral will be in Resembool, a small town over by the south. The funeral will be four days from now.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Riza assures her friend that that isn't needed. "I insist." Then the phone rings. Rebecca picks it up. "Hello. Oh hey Roy! Are you done with your shift? Oh you're off? Good because Riz needs you for emotional support." Riza tries to snatch the cursed phone away from her friend. "Hurry Roy! She's hysterical and needs your manly arms!"

Rebecca giggles. A light bulb pops up from her head. "Ask him to come with you. I see how emotional distressed you are so use this as an advantage to cling to him. You lost a dear friend so you'll need someone to cling on anyway. You could also use this to deepen the relationship you have with him. That's two birds with one stone. It's perfect." Riza resisted rolling her eyes. "I don't need to deepen anything that is empty to begin with." Ever since Rebecca had introduced them a year and half ago, her rambunctious friend took it upon herself to play cupid. She needs to work on her aim though because it keeps missing one of the intended targets. "Becca, this is a funeral, not a dating game."

Rebecca releases her ebony hair from its ponytail. "All you have to do is wave your hair like this and do a cute pout and he's a sure thing. Girl, you're hot so use that to your advantage." Riza pushes her friend off of her bed. "Riza, I hope you don't think I'm being insensitive. Your facial expression is a bit unnerving and I just want you to smile." The blonde haired woman gives her a forced smile. "A real smile, I mean."

The doorbell rings and Roy's voice alerts the two women that he is downstairs. "Let's go down. Remember cry and cling." Rebecca repeats this to her a couple of times on their way downstairs. She cajoles her friend to repeat after her. Normally this would be annoying but Riza knows this is her friend's way of comforting her, no matter how strange it might be. "I got it Rebecca. Cry and cling."

Roy gawks at the two women. "What happened? Did something happen? Riza are you okay?" His shirt is buttoned up incorrectly and he is still wearing his blue checkered pajama bottoms. He is panting heavily. Rebecca elbows her blonde friend. "Cling and cry." She whispers in her ear. He is waiting for one of them to speak up.

Riza steps up. "Sorry for calling you up, Mustang. You must have been worried. You can go home now." Rebecca slaps her forehead and disapprovingly shakes her head. Riza can feel her friend's eyes burning in the back of her head.

"I'm fine. I just received a letter of my friend's death. I'm fine though, so please don't worry." His onyx eyes focuses on her face for any signs of crying. He lays an understanding pat on her shoulder. Then out of the sudden, he pulls her into a hug. She doesn't pull away, hoping this will appease her friend. He is facing Rebecca and she gives him a thumbs up. He blushes at her actions unexpectedly.

Riza starts to pull away but he hugs her tighter. He doesn't want her to witness his reddened face. He takes this advantage to bury his face into her hair. She smells nice, he thought to himself.

She begins to feel heat swelling up into her cheeks. Her head is sitting comfortable on his broad shoulder. She isn't used to this cozy feeling he is inducing in her so she better stop this before she starts getting ideas. She sighs softly, caressing his ears with her breath. She notices it's red. She can just picture her friend's approval smirk. "Easy there you two, I'm still here you know and I'm not exactly one for threesomes."

"Mustang, can you let me go?" He detaches his body from hers in an abrupt manner and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. His blush had died down.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Before Riza can answer, her meddlesome friend speaks up for her. "Yes there is actually. You see Riza has to go to Resembool for the funeral. Can you go with her? I want to go but I have to manage my bakery. I don't want her to go by herself. Do you think you can get some days off?" His head perks up. "No problem. Anything for Riza."

Rebecca squeals in excitement but quickly freezes her actions. It isn't the most appropriate reaction to someone agreeing to go to a funeral. "When are we leaving?" Riza replies tomorrow. "All right. I'll call up my boss." Roy too seems happily excited for a guy who was just invited to a funeral.

"He's cute isn't he?"

"If you like him then why don't you take him?" The women watch Roy as he flips his phone out. His position is by the window, and he isn't within the earshot range of their conversation. "Because A, I don't like him B, because I reserved him for you and C, because I know you like him. Your stubborn self is just too slow to accept it. Resistance is futile." Their conversation is going nowhere so Riza decided to end it.

"My boss gave an okay. Thank god for Fury." He smiles at Riza. She doesn't return it. He pays her apathetic reaction to his heart melting smile no attention and insists to make the women and some drinks to die for. It's time he uses his bartender skills for someone who really needs it.

"Awesome! Let's get drunk!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. This will not follow the dates in the actual manga so the dates I listed are made up. I think the way I write the characters are a little OOC so I hope that's its not too bad. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. :D**

_April 2__nd__ Southeastern city Airport: Departure area._

"So Riza when you return, will you come back with two cute little boys tagging along with you or will you stay there with them?" Riza doesn't have a plan when it came with the Elric brothers. She knows she's responsible for them now but she has no experience with kids. She hadn't seen the two kids since her departure from Briggs seven years ago.

"I don't know Rebecca. I'll see when I get there." The boarding call is starting. "I'll see you okay." Rebecca gives her friend a big bear hug. She winks at Roy. "Do everything I would do." She is implying something to him. He laughs nervously. He hopes Riza didn't take notice at what Rebecca had implied at. She remains ignorant of Rebecca's remark.

Riza watches her luggage as Roy makes his way to carry it.

"Riza! You have plenty of time to look at him later. Focus on me!" Riza was going to deny it but her friend wouldn't listen anyway. She needs to inform Rebecca some matters she needed to attend to.

Riza's short absence might cause a rift in her friend's shop's environment.

"Rebecca, take care and don't fool around. Take out the trash and try not to use the "it's on the house" bit too much. Make sure…" Riza lists copious amount of things that Rebecca needed to do. "Wow, did you really do that much? Geez, how did my shop survive without you before?" For once, Riza smiles genuinely at her friend. "Good-bye Rebecca."

_April 2__nd__ 2011. On the plane to Resembool: Halfway _

The flight to Resembool is approximately three and half hours. "Hello this is your Captain speaking. I hope you all are having a comfortable flight. I had received a notice regarding certain items found in the bathroom. Please refrain from doing certain activities in the bathroom. There are children on board. Thank you."

Roy is munching on the snack the flight attendant had given him. "I've been found out." He grins at his sitting mate. Her apathetic attitude towards him isn't too surprising.

"Come Riza. It was a joke."Her focus isn't on him. Her mind is preoccupied with the Elric brothers.

They are children so it wouldn't be wise to leave them alone by themselves. God she hopes they are potty trained. She contemplates on what kind of food little children eat. Maybe she could train them. Treats would be good. She double take at her thoughts. "The Elric boys are human children, not dogs." She leans back against her seat.

Mustang eyes his companion. "You okay Riza?" She doesn't respond. "It's like talking to a wall. A very pretty wall."

"What was that Mustang?" Of course she chooses that time to listen. "I said talking to you is like talking to a pretty wall." He reiterates. "Talking to you is like talking to a politician. A complete bs."

"Ouch. Smother me with more of your loving words." He enjoys their playful exchanges. He'd rather have them than her ignoring him.

The flight attendant came back to check on them. Well, came back to check on Roy. "Is there anything I can get you sir?" Her tone is flirtatious.

"Yes, could I get more peanuts and some tea?" Riza interjects with a monotone voice. The attendant gives Riza a menacing sweet smile. "Of course Miss. How about you sir?"

"No thank you." Riza stares at the attendant as she brushes up her chest on Roy's arm. "I'll be right back." The attendant leaves, swaying her hips seductively as she walks away.

"She's nice." Riza maintains a bored expression on her face.

"Yeah, too nice. Why did you ask for more food? Now she has to come back."

"Because she asked."

"Well you could have gotten more food when we land."

"But it's free. Besides, I don't see the problem. Are you uncomfortable with her advances on you? A single bachelor like you should be used to getting hit on."

"I don't want her hitting on me. I'd rather have you do that."

"Why would I do that?"

"Forget it."

Roy sees the flight attendant approaching them so he suggests something to his sitting companion. He'll go for any chance to be able to touch Riza in some way.

"Hold my hand."

"Why?"

"So she'll leave me alone."

"How will that work? Just tell her you're not interested."

"Yes, I could but I'd feel bad."

"All right, then I'll tell her. I won't feel bad. "

Before Roy can stop her, Riza opens her mouth at the attendant.

"Leave him alone, he's not interested in women." Her tone is flat and serious. Roy spurts out the soda he is drinking and coughs violently. The attendant makes a disappointed pout but quickly recovers when she sees her next target two seats up.

"Riza! What is wrong with you? I love women!" He leans a little closer to her because the attendant is still too close for comfort.

"It worked so don't complain."

"You told her I was not interested in women but I am."

Riza gives him a quizzical look. "Do you want me to call her back then?" She lowers her voice to match his volume.

"No but did you have to tell her that?"

A couple of minutes pass by. To an onlooker, it might look like they're having an intimate moment but to Riza, it's just one of their pointless exchanges.

"Were you jealous?" The question surprises her but she manages to keep her face impassive.

"That's a good one."

"Are you sure it didn't bother you? You didn't have to help me."

"Quiet Mustang."

"Make me."

"Are we seriously playing this game?"

"A kiss would shut me up."

Riza ends their childish dispute and looks outside the window. The terrain is already showing the flat and green fields of Resembool, a rural town. The nearest airport is in an adjacent city so another two hour train ride will be needed to finally arrive at their destination.

Roy pokes at her shoulder, and continues his teasing. Her head is still facing away from him so he nears the gap between them and blows hot air into her ear. Without thinking, she swings her fist onto his handsome face. He holds his nose tenderly and groans in pain. "I think my nose is bleeding."

"You did say you wanted me to hit you." She hands him a tissue packet from her bag.

"I didn't mean it literally."

_April 2__nd__ 2011. On the Resembool electric train 9:30 pm_

Roy sticks more tissues in his nose. It was bleeding earlier. "Riza, for a woman, you pack a nice punch." Despite his injury, he is happily gorging on the dinner plate the train had provided their passengers. "I took lessons." She never mentioned her military background to him before. He accepts her simple answer and mashes spoonful of food in his mouth.

"Hey Riza, Are you going to eat that?" He points at her half eaten dinner with his mouth full. "No, it's there for fun." He blinks. "Yes, you can have it." She pushes her plate to his side. "Thanks." Her eyes soften. No matter how annoying her traveling companion is, he did come with her after all so she is grateful to him.

The train is moving fast but it's hardly noticeable. The sun had set in and the stars littered themselves across the dark sky. The stars were the same as the stars in Ishval. They're bright and plentiful. It isn't like the ones in the city. She closes her eyes at the memory of Ishval. She didn't need them to foul up her mood. In a couple of hours, she'll be meeting up with the Elric brothers.

Roy had eaten four plates of food and still he isn't complacent with what he had eaten. "I'm still starving." She places two chocolate bars she had intended to give to the brothers. "What's wrong with you? Do you have a hole in your stomach?" He laughs. "Probably."

A horde of trumpets is playing in Riza's bag. Oddly enough, there is reception in the middle of nowhere. She smiles at the caller I.D.

"Jean, how are you?" Her usual stoic face changed into a more friendly expression. She listens intently to Jean Havoc on the other side of the line. Roy becomes slightly suspicious with the name "Jean". It can be woman. It can. Yes, it probably is. He keeps telling himself.

"I'm glad your therapy is working. All right. I'll talk to you later." When she hangs up, Roy has the urge to interrogate her. He wants to ask her who that was but he is aware that Riza is a private person. He isn't the prying type. However, the curiosity is settling near him, crawling at his feet. Maybe he'll ask later.

_April 2__nd__ 2011. On a car to the Rockbell residence 11:37 pm_

When they reach Resembool station, an old short woman waves at them and calls Riza's name. The pair follows Pinako Rockbell to her car. Riza apologizes for their late arrival. "It's fine. It's not every day, we get visitors. We already had two yesterday. There should be more arriving."

"So you're a family friend of the Elrics?" Riza questions the old woman while she drives a couple of miles to the house. "Yes. Winry, my granddaughter is a classmate of the Elric brothers. The three are inseparable."

Riza becomes a little suspicious of the situation. The Elric brothers have Pinako and the granddaughter, so why is she chosen as their legal guardian? Being their godparent can't be the only reason when the boys have a perfectly good family taking care of them. For now, any inquiries she has, she'll ask the old woman later.

They arrive at a fully lit house. The house dog, Den who was lying on the front porch is wagging her tail cheerfully at the arrival of Pinako's car. She barks. Once out the car, Den jumps on Roy. Even the female dogs like him. "Hello there." He playfully rubs the head of the black dog.

"Your husband seems to be good with animals." Riza understands the old woman's assumption of their relationship so she politely corrects her. "He isn't my husband. He's just a friend." She holds up her ring-less finger. "That's odd." Pinako places a brown pipe in her mouth. She doesn't elaborate on why she thought their relationship is odd.

She looks up from the old woman and sees three heads peering curiously from the door. "Shouldn't they be asleep Miss Pinako?" Pinako explains that the children were too anxious to sleep.

Riza observes the two golden haired boys who are now approaching her. They're taller and older than before. Edward hides behind Den, while Alphonse hides behind his brother while Winry hides behind him.

She puts up one her friendliest smiles and crouch at eye level to have an equal footing with the boys. "Hello Edward, Alphonse. It's been a while. I don't suppose you remember me. I'm Hawkie." The nickname she had casually tossed aside sounded foreign to her.

"Kinda but I think only Al called you that." The older Elric speaks up first. Alphonse is shyly hiding behind his brother. She extends her hand for a handshake. "Hi Alphonse" The boy timidly responds with a "hi."

"Why don't we all go inside? We can talk later. Our visitors need their rest." Pinako suggests. The three children look at Riza first before heading inside the warm house.

**Off topic but did anyone see The Fourth Kind. That is some freaky movie. **

Reviews are always welcomed so go ahead and press that button :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. This will not follow the dates in the actual manga so the dates I listed are made up. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. :D**

…

_April 3rd Rockbell Residence _

Roy lies there on his bed. He is sharing a room with Riza since the Rockbell house doesn't have that many rooms for its guests. He is elated and turns his head at Riza's location near the balcony.

Her back is facing him. He could hear her still and rhythmic breathing. When she touched the soft mattress last night, she was out like a light.

He sits up and yawns. There is someone knocking on the door.

Edward opens the door and peeks in. "Hello there little guy." The older Elric's demeanor suddenly changes. He slams the door the shook the entire room. "Don't call me little!" Edward screams the last word. This amuses Roy.

He stands up and pats the boy on the head. "Sorry little guy." Edward charges at him but Roy halts his attack with one hand on the boy's head. "Easy there little man. You might hurt yourself." Much to the boy's chagrin, he couldn't hit the older man. He swears he's going to grow up big and tall and beat everyone up that makes fun of him.

An object hit Roy on the back of his head. "Mustang, what are doing?" All the commotion woke up Riza.

"The old lady wants you two to come down and eat your breakfast." Edward relays the message and heads back downstairs.

"Mustang, you shouldn't tease him. He's just a kid."

"Sure, I won't tease him."

"I'm serious Mustang."

"Me too. Note to serious face." He makes a circular motion around his face with his finger. He tries to maintain a pensive expression similar to hers but fails.

"Come on, that's too funny." When she gives him a warning look, he takes it into a consideration that she could hurt him if he teases the older Elric again. But it's too entertaining to completely throw out the idea.

"You're laughing at a kid. Act your age." His chuckling persists so it's obvious that he is going to overlook her warning. "All right Sister Nun."

…

The two walk downstairs and finds their breakfast is covered by a plastic lid, keeping the warmth in the food.

Roy digs in and makes an approving "hmmm" sound. He always has a soft spot for home cooking. Riza sits quietly beside him, sipping her tea.

"Are you going to eat that?" Roy pokes his fork at one of her sausages. He noticed from before that she doesn't eat meat. She doesn't stop him and even pushes the rest of the sausages to his side to encourage him to take it all.

"You don't like meat?" She doesn't feel it's appropriate to tell him the reason for her aversion to meat since he's eating. "Something like that." He's not complaining, more food for him.

Winry and Alphonse enter the dining room and sits across from them. She smiles at the two kids. "Good morning, Alphonse." Riza shifts to Winry.

"Hi Winry. I'm Riza Hawkeye." She stretches her hand for a shake but the younger girl doesn't accept it. "I know who you are. You're a soldier like the other two." Riza tenses. The Elric brothers must have told her.

"I was but not anymore." Winry is trying not to cry. Her shoulders are trembling and her head is cast down. "A soldier is always a soldier." She runs outs before anybody can see her tears.

"A soldier? You're soldier Riza?" She wasn't expecting on telling him anything about her past. "Yes I was but not anymore." She repeats. The atmosphere in the room is stiff. "I see. The past is the past. No sense in dwelling on it."

Riza is thankful when Roy doesn't poke his nose in her business. "But it sort of does explain your high level of discipline." He takes her plate and eats the rest of its contents.

She turns her head at the semi-stunned younger Elric. "Alphonse, will Winry have a problem with me here?" If the girl is going to upset with her presence, she can stay at a nearby inn.

"I'm not sure. She seems a little apprehensive around Miss Armstrong and Mister Miles but she didn't react violently with them like she did with you, Miss Hawkeye." The boy's tone is polite and you wouldn't think he's only ten with his very respectful manner.

"Armstrong you say?" It doesn't surprise her that the General would be here but she isn't familiar with the man called Miles.

"Yes Miss Hawkeye. You know Miss Armstrong don't you? They're kind to my brother and me." She nods an affirmative at knowing Armstrong.

Then she notes Winry's violent outburst. "Winry's parents died during the Ishvalian War. They were doctors. Grandma Pinako says that Winry blames the soldiers for not protecting her parents." Riza understands and doesn't ask anything about the topic anymore. This topic appears to be sensitive to Alphonse as well.

Besides, Riza has questions to ask and in her opinion; Alphonse is mature enough to answer them. Roy takes this cue to leave. "We'll talk later Mustang." He perks up at this and heads outside for some fresh air.

"Alphonse, just call me Riza. So when did your mother move you guys here?" Alphonse responds "Five years ago. After Dad disappeared, we left Briggs and headed back here, to Mom's home town. Mom also didn't want us around the war anymore" So the father left or did he disappear? She didn't think he would leave his family. Not with the way he treated them. She makes a mental note at the word "disappeared". "Disappear" and "leaving" are two different things.

Alphonse continues "Mom got sick. She got sicker and sicker as the day passes on. On the last day, Mom told Brother and me that we would be safer with you and that we should go with you. We vaguely remember you so we don't know why mom would say that. I thought we would stay with our teacher, Izumi Curtis. She's a good friend of Mom. Or even with Grandma Pinako. We didn't count on you." There is no resentment in the boy's voice. He is telling the truth.

"Do you want to go with me because I don't think you do." Alphonse muses over it. "I think if Mom thinks we're safer with you, then we're safer with you." He is evasive with his reply.

"Alphonse, you know that doesn't answer my question." He is restless on his seat. He doesn't want to say anything about it yet.

"It's ok Alphonse. You don't have to answer now. Take your time." The boy exhales the oxygen he was holding in. "Give Brother and I a little bit more time, Miss Riza."

…

Roy stretches his whole body and relish the warmth of the sun. He found a nice snug spot under a tree at the back of the Rockbell house where the sun shines enough through the tree but just right so that the sun doesn't totally cook or blind him.

He sighs in pleasure. "This is nice." A small pebble falls on his face. "Hey you bastard! Get away from my tree!" It's Edward.

"Hey there little man. What are you doing up there?" A creamy liquid pours onto Roy's face. Roy abruptly sits up and spits out the substance that entered his mouth. Fortunately, it wasn't urine, it was milk.

"I told you I'm not little." Roy licks his sticky hand. The boy poured milk on him and now it's all over. A plastic bottle drops on his head with a small thunk. "I hate milk." Roy looks up and from his view; the boy is casually sitting against the tree with his arms over the back of his head.

"Well that's why you're so small. Are you sure you're the older brother?" He retorts. He can read the boy predictable moves and is positive that he will take the bait.

"I am the big brother!" Edward jumps on his shoulder and he is used to this kind of assaults from small children. He had a handful of jobs before he got his steady job as a bartender and babysitting was one of them.

"I don't know little man. Alphonse seems taller and more mature than you." The Edward pulls at Roy's black hair. "I'm not small!" His raucous screams echoes throughout the empty backyard and into the house.

Roy effortlessly lifts Edward off of him and puts him gently on the ground. "I know. You are just small now. I was pretty small too and let me tell you milk doesn't work. It tastes bad." Edward beams up. He smiles at the fact that someone finally agrees with him that milk is disgusting. "It does!" He quickly erases his smile when Alphonse and Riza came to investigate the boisterous shouting.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"Mustang, what are you doing?"

They both simultaneously queried their actions.

Riza quirks her brow in question at Roy's wet state.

"What happened to you?" He places his hand on her cheek and rubs it. Then in a blink, he removes it.

"It's sticky." The scent is sweet and it reminds her of "Milk? Why is milk all over you? And why did you wipe your hand on my cheek?" Aggravation seeps out of her tone. An immature act like that would've never riled her up but she thinks being in Mustang's presence too much is blurring her emotions. There can only be so much Roy one can take. She stomps inside the house and Roy stalks behind her.

"Brother?" Alphonse doesn't miss his brother's rare smile. "I'm fine Al. Hey what happened to Winry? I saw her running towards town." Alphonse makes a disapproving face at his older brother.

"Why didn't you chase after her, Brother? Come on. Let's go get her before Grandma finds out." Edward climbs back to his spot on the tree. "Who cares? Winry is probably having one of her princess fits." The younger Elric takes notice a puddle of milk on a mound of grass. His brother will never learn.

"Miss Riza was introducing herself when Winry tells her that she knows that she is a soldier and when Miss Riza assures Winry that she isn't a soldier anymore, Winry shouts out a soldier will always be a soldier." Edward bounces back down. "Let's go get her. The old lady will have a fit if she finds out we've been out to town without her again."

_Resembool: Central Markets 5:50 pm  
_The Elric brothers spend most of the day looking for their friend. The market is usually safe but in the recent months, there had been reports of kidnapping and burglary, especially in the market district.

"Winry you stupid girl! Al, she's probably back home." There would be a long trek home since their house is in the outskirts of the town. The sun will be down in a couple of hours and the town is even more hazardous at night.

Someone grabs the brothers by their collars.

"What the hell do you think you boys are doing here by yourselves?" They would know that stern voice anywhere.

"Teacher." The brothers fearfully said at the same time. "We are looking for Winry." Izumi Curtis picks up the boys and walks to the direction of their house.

"We have to look for Winry." Izumi doesn't struggle at the boys squirming.

Roy calls out the Elric brother's names from the crowd and closes in on them.

"Edward! Alphonse! Me and Riza have been looking for you two." He is panting hard, indicating he'd been running everywhere. Izumi recognizes the name Riza and places the boys in his custody. "So you must be one of the guests. Well take care of these two, most importantly Edward." Izumi holds their collars tightly.

"Where have you been?" Roy looks at the brothers. "Where's Winry?" Edward panics. He should've followed her earlier. He'll blames himself if anything happens to her.

"Me and Riza split up to look for you kids. Come on! Pinako is worried." The Elric brothers hold his hand and tugs at it.

"No, we can't leave without Winry!" He sighs in defeat. Hopefully Riza found her.

_The outskirts of Resembool: South of the Rain River 7:30 pm  
_Roy had called her and notified her that he has the Elric brothers. She told him that she'll search for Winry so he should bring the Elrics home. There were protests from the brothers in the background. She had asked around and since it's such a close-knit town, almost everyone knows Winry.

A man driving from the South entrance of the town mentioned seeing Winry near the banks if the Rain River but when Riza arrives at the riverbank, she isn't there.

"Damn it." She calls up Roy again and asks if Winry is there?" He says no. Roy proposes he comes and help and she is about to accept when she hears a gruff and a child-like voice further down on the riverbank. "Hold that thought Mustang. I'll call you back."

"Riza–" She cuts off the line. Whoever it is, their presence is somewhat chilling even at a distance.

The sun is long gone but the moon illuminates the area bright enough for her to see in front of her. She hikes cautiously towards the unfamiliar voices.

"Let me go!" This time it's a young girl's voice. The gruff voice is telling her to shut up.

It's Winry's voice.

…

**Off topic: Hey guys, someone please tell me I'm not the only one watching Shinrei Tantei Yakumo. It's an awesome anime!  
Don't be afraid to review. I'm curious to know what you guys/gals think so far of the story. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. This will not follow the dates in the actual manga so any dates I listed are made up. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. Reviews are also appreciated. :D**

_Rain River_

Riza creeps silently in the shadows, following the strange aura of Winry's assailants. She slides discreetly down the slope, and headed closer to the riverbank. The river is still and calm; the opposite of what she is feeling now.

Riza is exact with her steps, her boots made no sound against the muddy terrain. She comes across a small underpass, and beneath it, are the two unknown men, who are giving off the bizarre presence she has never felt before.

The ex-soldier hides behind an out of place metal barricade several inches away from the underpass. It is only covering half of the entrance of the esoteric passageway. The lighting is dim but she could identify their appearances.

"Envy, I'm hungry. When can we eat?" Riza takes a peek and the one named Envy has Winry in a tight chokehold. The little blonde girl struggles but not as forceful as before.

"Shut up Gluttony." Envy slams the girl down at his feet and kicks her. She lets out a whimper and pats down his black shirt of dust. "Stupid little girl." He leers at Gluttony. "You should've grabbed the Elric brothers! Now I'm pissed. There is a chance that I might kill you." The boy looks to be about 16 or 17 years old, several years older than the Elrics brothers but Riza can tell he isn't like them.

The larger man wearing a loose and stretched out faded red polo shirt places his pointer finger in his mouth. "But I'm hungry. Can't we go get something to eat?" Envy hits him roughly on the head.

"No you dumbass! Because of you, we've alerted that scary bitch!"

Gluttony whines. "That sword lady is scary? She cut me. She cuts me everywhere." His whining last for a good ten minutes until he suddenly stop, lifts his big head up and sniffs. "Envy, someone is here." He inhales again. "It's a woman but it's not the sword lady."

Riza pries her eyes away from the pair and takes a whiff of her clothes. She doesn't smell anything, but of course it's her own scent so she's probably used to it. How is this Gluttony person aware of her presence just by her scent?

She takes another glance at her enemy. Her primary objective right now is to get Winry out there. There is a possibility that she can handle both of them at the same time. The larger man doesn't look agile but looks can be deceiving. The young man called Envy doesn't look built for fighting but she can't underestimate him either.

There was a short movement from the girl so she checks the status of Winry but the girl's back is facing her.

"Is that so? Good thing it's not that bitch again. I don't like getting stabbed. I'll check around. Dumbass, watch her. We need her to get to the Elrics so don't let her go." The lanky boy leaves, so Riza takes this opportunity to come up with a preemptive strike. Problem is she can't think of anything right now so she decides to act before thinking.

Obediently following his orders, Gluttony never leaves his hazy eyes away from Winry. Riza closes in on her enemy. The tubby man has this dumbfounded look on his face when his head follows her every movement. "Look, its Hawkeye." Gluttony tilts his head in a child-like way. He bears no ill will towards her at the moment.

"Do you have some food? I'm hungry." It is such a strange request at a time like this so she gropes her pockets for anything and luck would have it, she has a granola bar in her pocket. She tosses it to starving man and fortunately for her that one tiny piece of food distracts him.

The large man doesn't stop her when she hoists Winry up on her shoulder.

As much as she wants to sit down and chat with this man who knows her for some apparent reason, she has to take Winry back home.

"You dumbass! Did you just trade a granola bar for the girl?"Envy is behind, trapping her between the beefy man and the gaunt boy. "But I was hungry and she had food." Envy growls and cries an abundant of curses she never thought anyone could do.

"Miss Hawkeye?" Winry whispers. The girl is conscious after all. "Winry, hold on to my neck, hold your breath and close your eyes." She shuffles inside her jacket pocket.

She didn't know what kind of trouble since her visit to Resembool is to attend her friend's funeral so she didn't bother to pack. She regrets that decision. So these two small black balls is her only chance to get out of this. This is one of her homemade specialty. She made them yesterday night before going to sleep. She chucks it by her enemy's feet and misty cloudy of pink gas surrounds them. "What the hell is this?" Envy hacks out a cough and his eyes are burning.

Riza springs as fast as she can out of the gas cloud. She doesn't need to become incapacitated.

"Envy, it stinks and it stings." Gluttony shakes and rubs his eyes. "It stinks but I'm getting sleepy."

"No shit it stinks! I'm right here! Shut the hell up!" Envy's eyes are starting to droop down. "This won't last long."

…

Riza runs towards the direction she thinks the Rockbell residence is located. She was susceptible to the gas weapon she used and her eyes are starting to tingle. She can't imagine the pain those two are feeling.

She pauses for a minute when she is far enough from her foes.

"Winry, are you okay?" She checks the girl for any signs of redness in her eyes or ragged breathing. The girl's eyes are still close and her small hands are clamp securely around her mouth and nose. She did what Riza instructed her to do.

"It's okay. It's over." Riza dusts off the remnants of soil and dirt on the girl's clothes. "Let's get you home." Winry cries bawls mutely against the older woman's neck. Riza rubs her tired eyes and sees a flashing light in the distant. It's Morse code. _Come home. Come home you idiot!_

Riza guesses the last one was Edward. She follows the signal.

_April 4th Rockbell Residence _

The two Elric brothers are staring at the taller blonde woman. She is very intimidating but Alphonse is aware of her kindness. Too bad his older brother isn't.

Her cerulean eyes scan the boys for any signs of rebellion.

"We're going to go upstairs and sleep Miss Armstrong." Alphonse bows and drags his brother upstairs. "Old hag!" Edward gutsy shouts at the General.

Alphonse apologizes for what his older brother's rude comment and heads up the balcony. He figures if they can't go outside, he and his brother can signal them from their house. There's a good chance that Riza wouldn't know where the house is.

"Good night then." Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong sits down on a black leather sofa and crosses her legs. Her second-in-command, Major Miles settles himself beside her. Pinako comes out from the kitchen holding a tray of hot tea.

"Thank you Pinako. Do not worry. Riza is one of mine. A Briggs soldier never surrenders." That didn't fully convince the old woman. "She will be back with your granddaughter." Her attention wanders to the unconscious Roy lying on the long sofa.

"You should have listened." She was to force to detain him when he wouldn't cooperate with her.

She peruses his face carefully. She had seen this man before. She never forgets a face so where did she see this man?

"Major General, someone is approaching the house. It doesn't seem hostile." She trusts her Major's uncanny sixth sense. "It must be her then." She opens the door.

"Major General? Hello ma'am." Riza's eyes are all red and blotchy. Her breathing is irregular. Winry's head is on the crook of her neck, sleeping soundly. Olivier takes the sleeping Winry from her arms. "Get some rest. We'll talk later. There is something we need to discuss."

"Yes General." Riza has no strength leftover to carry her entire weight up the flight of stairs so collapses on the nearest sofa couch.

_The day of the funeral_

Riza doesn't remember when the last time she had slept this well. She shifts her position but her pillow moves and vibrates. She is afraid to open her eyes. "Please tell me it's the dog I'm laying on." Her pillow chuckles, its warm surface is making a soothing and rumbling sound. She sits up straight and she discovers her body on top of Mustang.

She crosses her arms around her chest. "Good morning to you Mustang." How did she end up in this predicament?

"A very good morning to you too, Riza." She stays on him for another minute and looks down at his face. There is a dark bruise in cheek. "Mustang, are you okay?"

Her eyes are still slightly red from before. " Yes, I'm fine but Riza are you okay?" He throws back her question to her.

She looks up, sensing that they aren't alone in the living room. She jerks away from his body and clears her throat. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you." The three children reveal themselves.

The kids are already in their black attire. "You three okay?" The children look at one another and bows. "Thank you." Pinako spread her Thanks to her as well.

"You're quite welcome." Riza's tone reminded the brothers of their mother's. Edward is holding back the tears and rushes upstairs.

"Let's get dressed. The funeral is in a few hours." Roy smiles at her sympathetically. He pats the head of Alphonse and Winry and darts upstairs.

"We all are here to honor a mother and a friend. Trisha Elric was a generous, forgiving woman. She never gets angry at you and was always eager to help someone in need. The world lost an important woman and we'll never get one like her. Thank you my friend. You will never be forgotten." Izumi blows a kiss towards the gravestone. One by one, each person drops a flower by the tombstone. Her body was long cremated but everyone in her life felt the need to honor her this way.

The Elric brothers are both holding Winry's hand, the girl is between them. The suns is bright and warm.

Olivier salutes to her fallen friend's gravestone. "Thank you for saving my life."

When it ended, everyone sends their condolences to Edward and Alphonse as they leave.

Pinako gently ushers Winry to follow her. The brothers need to be alone with their mother and their new caretaker.

"I'll go to." Roy pats his reticent friend's shoulder tenderly. Riza nods silently as she gives him an appreciative smile.

Her eyes watch the two small figures beside her feet. Edward is holding a small, golden pot in his hands. In it are the ashes of his mother.

"Compassion is the only thing I truly own." Riza breaks the silence. The two are listening, without glancing her way. "That's what your mother told me during the first year I met her. In the short years that I had known her, she never fell short on helping others before herself. In a way I thought of her as my own mother as well, since I didn't know mine."

"You don't a have a mom, Miss Riza?" Alphonse slowly rises from his position and stands a little closer her. "No I don't Alphonse. She died shortly after my birth. You two are lucky to have such a mother as her."

Tears start to swell up in the younger Elric's eyes. "But you have a dad right, someone who took care of you when you were our age." Alphonse doesn't want to fathom a world where someone never met their parents.

"Yes Alphonse, I have a father. However unstable he is, he is still my father."

Alphonse doesn't remember his father. "I don't know our dad. Do you remember him brothe–"

"Shut up Alphonse! That man is not our father!" Edward hollers scornfully. The yelling broke whatever restraint Alphonse had with his tears.

"Don't cry Al. I told you not to cry!" The dam broke and Edward joins his little brother to finally let go all the pent up sadness he'd been burying inside of him.

After a few minutes of sniffling and bawling, Edward asks a question he is curious about. "Hey, the old lady said Mom wrote a letter to you. She didn't write anybody else a letter. Did it say why you have to take care of us?" Riza shows the letter.

He reads it out loud once with a somber tone and twice to himself. His younger brother reads the letter beside him.

"You don't have to come. I can see you two are much happier in an environment you are familiar with. I'm sure your mother would've wanted you two to be happy." Edward rises from his sitting position. "No. Al and I will come with you. This environment is exactly why Al and I should go with you. It reminds us too much of Mom. We'll never forget her but we can't be sad forever. We'll come. That's okay with you Al?" She waits patiently for the boy to speak. Alphonse looks up at her with his golden eyes. "Yes I'm fine with that Brother. We'll have to tell Winry and Grandma. But Miss Riza, could we stay here and finish up our school year? It's just two more months."

The boys are agreeing to stay with her. It was just yesterday that they were reluctant to go with her. If they're coming, then she'll need a place of her own. Rebecca's place will sadly become to cramp for all them.

Then, she recalls her encounter with Envy and Gluttony yesterday. She can't leave the two boys by themselves. Whatever threat is coming after the Elric brothers, she must protect them no matter what the cost. They'll be left defenseless here if she goes back to arrange everything back home. She'll have to call Rebecca later.

"Right of course." She needs to visit the riverbank again. The General will be coming with her. "Come on. Winry must be worried about you two."

When Riza drops the brothers by the house, she changes her outfit and holsters the two 9mm Beretta pistol the General had given her before an hour before the funeral. "Be more prepared." Olivier warned her. She puts more of her homemade tear gas in a separate pouch attached to her belt.

She'll be more prepared today.

**Tell me guys what you think of this chapter. Is the story getting boring?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. Reviews are also appreciated. Forgive any grammar mistakes I make. Also, I used real gun names so I don't own those either. It's just two gun names but I think I'll be using more in the future. :D**

…

"Going out for a stroll, Hawkeye?" Olivier lightly taps on the door and let herself in. "I think I'll join you. There is much to discuss."

Roy lags behind the blonde general, hazardously balancing a small simple designed tray of sandwiches on one hand and a cup of hot green tea on the other. The General slides slightly towards the side to let him pass.

"You didn't eat breakfast so I thought you'd be hungry." When Roy takes in her appearance, he almost drops the tray and the cup. Riza usually wears her up in a high ponytail but today it's different. She clipped a bunch of her blonde hair behind her head, forming a sort of hawk tail like style. There's something about her new hairstyle that excites him.

The tea cup is rattling dangerously so Riza does him a favor and takes it from him.

"Thank you Mustang but I have to go visit an old friend here in Resembool. The General will be coming with me. But I do appreciate it." She doesn't like lying but she doesn't want Roy involve in any of this.

She is polite and formal with him. "Oh all right." He frowns. That dejected look he made struck something inside of her. She did say they would talk later. "On second thought, I'll take one to go." His smile returns. She hurriedly alters her position to prevent him from seeing her one of rare smiles and munches on the ham sandwich. However, that smile does not escape her ex-superior.

"We'll talk later, Mustang."

…

Olivier had more time to spend here in Resembool for she arrived here three weeks earlier than her younger friend. She had orders from Central to investigate the disappearance and unexpected violence in the peaceful, rural town. Upon her and her Major's scouting, they came across an abandoned warehouse at the southern banks of the river. Major Miles's uncanny ability found this area. He felt a sinister presence in the area.

When they entered it, nothing was in it, not even a speck of dust was on the floor.

"Why you General? You're stationed in Briggs?" Riza asks as she follows Olivier to a shortcut the General had found a week ago to the abandoned structure.

"A few months ago all high ranking officers, including me was called in the Capital. Central is keeping a tight lid on the details so I suppose I don't see reason why you should know." At first the ex-lieutenant thought Olivier isn't going disclose any information about the matter.

"There were several murders happening in all of the major five cities. The recent happened in East City." Their pace grows quicker. "Who were killed?" The pair found themselves in front of a rusted gate that has been recently locked with a newer padlock. The tall shrubs that concealed the gate from before were cleared out. "One of them was Brigadier General Basque Grand." Olivier easily destroys the lock with her sword and swings the gate open. The gate protests, making a noisy creaking sound. "The Brigadier General? He is an elite fighter."

"Was an elite fighter, Hawkeye. Colonel Giolio Comanche was also a formidable soldier but he was also killed." She corrects her. "Their strength proved no match to their murderer."

Olivier stares at the broken lock on the ground. "That's odd. It wasn't locked before." They are at the back of the warehouse and the odor of the area is putrid and decayed. As soon as they stepped inside the boundaries of the dark building, Riza is overwhelmed with a heavy pressure in her chest and clutches it.

"Hawkeye what's wrong?" Something is watching them. She doesn't know how to explain but something malicious is observing them.

"It's nothing. Who killed Brigadier General Grand?" Olivier recognizes Riza's behavior. It was the same as Miles when he first entered this place. He too tried to play it off as nothing.

She asks again when Olivier didn't respond. General isn't reacting to anything so perhaps it's just her. "There were no eyewitnesses but the crime scene was too bloody to have been an accident."

The heavy pressure still loiters inside of her but it is easier to overlook. Hawkeye flashes out a portable flashlight and passes it to the other woman. It is mid afternoon but they are in an enclosed expansion that is surrounded by tall trees so light is scarce. Armstrong reaches for the door knob of the abandoned structure and shakes it furiously. The door's wood is rotten so she kicks but recoils back when it doesn't open. There was never an impediment before but for some reason, now there is a blockade at the other side of the door.

Armstrong takes one step backwards and sinks knee length in a pool of thick and grimy mud. She almost retches when she takes a gulp of air. The horrendous stench of the area is heavily present in this mud.

The General lifts her foot from the dense mud.

"General, come and look at this." There is a small wall lamp near the outside piping on the roof of the structure. It is bright enough for her to witness the red liquid is sliding down from the pipes and into the same muck Olivier landed on. "That is an abundant amount of blood. I've looked at the missing person's list reported in Resembool and there are over 122 people on the list." Riza reads into what the General is implying. The blood flowing down from the pipes might be their blood.

"Mud bathing is going to be harder for me now." Olivier quips.

All of the sudden there is a deafening, inhumane scream from inside the unnatural structure. Oliver roams the light around the flashlight for any other entrances. Riza picks up the scuttling in front of them and a rattling of a gate that is being opened. Apparently there is another gate ahead of them that wasn't easily detectable because of the lack of light.

"Come if you want." A soft voice of a young boy's speaks.

By this time, the two women brandishes out their preferred weapons.

Olivier leads leaving Riza to guard her rear. Problem is the flashlight conveniently burned out so both they're walking blindly towards god knows where.

They notice a small oblong light towards the distance, mocking them.

The only thing they can hear is their shallow breaths. "Why did we take this route again General?" Even talking is a chore so Riza tries to abstain from it but the silence is annoying her. "I apologize but whatever obstruction this is, it wasn't here before."

Riza can't see or hear anything. She relies severely on her sight and hearing and she can't us any of them.

After several hours of walking, when they aren't getting anywhere, Oliver sits down, not caring the state of the ground. Hawkeye follows her suit.

The two women take a minute to rest. There is no sound. No light. No warmth.

Riza cuts the silence. "What does this have to do with the Elric brothers? I overheard something when I was rescuing Winry yesterday. They needed the brothers for something. Do you have a clue to what it is they're after?" Riza hears the general sigh.

"I wouldn't know but I did see two suspicious trespassers hanging around the Rockbell residence. One attacked me and the other just stood there. I barely warded them off. No matter how much I slashed him, they wouldn't go down. These aren't regular humans, whatever they are." Riza questions their profiles. Armstrong describes one of the as a thin teenage boy with long black hair, wearing black all over while the other one is bald rounded man with a most dumbest expression she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"Yes, I think they're the same ones. They called themselves Envy and Gluttony." The unknown presence lingers around them, listening to them.

"General, there is something here with us. You can't feel that?"

"No I don't feel anything. Is it hostile?" Olivier is acting like whatever she is feeling is normal. "Don't you find it strange I have this abnormal ability?" The prideful General scoffs. "Your strange ability could save us. Where is it?"

"Around us." Riza answers quickly.

"How astute of you, Miss Hawkeye." The boy's voice appears again. "Perhaps killing you now will be a wise thing before you…" There is a pregnant pause. "…grow accustomed to your natural ability." It is the same voice.

"Who are you?" Hawkeye immediately stands up and tries her luck by proceeding towards the presence.

"Both of you are foolish to walk towards a den of lions. With no backup no less. Maybe I'll keep you and the General alive for the fun of it."

The darkness starts to dissipate and suddenly they are in front of the warehouse. "How did we get here?"

The door of the warehouse literally flies out of its hinges. A well dressed woman snakes her way out from the building. "Look what you did Gluttony. You broke the door." Gluttony waddles closely behind her. "Sorry"

"Lust, look." The woman named Lust diverts her eyes to Riza's way. Lust flips her long hair and coolly checks her nails for any damage. She walks towards the river. Gluttony whispers something to her.

"For a while but I don't think it'll be a complete loss. After all she is a dispensable." She answers outloud.

The heavy set man hides behind Lust, when Hawkeye points her gun at the woman. Olivier positions her Desert Eagle* at the larger man.

"Lust, are they going to shoot? Guns stings and I don't like stings."

Lust ignores her short companion's comment and devilishly smirks at Hawkeye. From what she understands, this woman can sense them. That is an impossible feat unless… "I should kill you, Lieutenant. I should kill you and Major General Armstrong's Ishvalian friend. You shouldn't meddle in affairs that don't involve you." Lust's finger elongates into sharp claws.

"Ishvalian? Is she talking about Major Miles?" For one second Riza drops down her gun. Olivier cocks her gun towards the enemy to remind her to focus. "Not now Hawkeye."

Lust lunges for Hawkeye. She dodges and shoots the woman on the kneecaps, but the strange woman doesn't go down. The bullet pops out.

Before their positions branches out, Olivier succeeds in relaying her Desert Eagle into Hawkeye's hands. It's better in an expert's hand.

Riza turns too late and Lust digs her dagger shaped nails deep into her shoulder and twists it. She groans in pain and pulls away sharply. The raven haired woman strikes again but Hawkeye dodges in time. Close quarters combat isn't her specialty but she knows a few moves.

Riza ducks just below her enemy's head and punches her side quickly three times.

"What will that do–" Lust throws up an excess amount of blood. Just as Riza thought, their freak healing regeneration doesn't prevent pain. It wasn't worthy of any attention but she did see that this Lust woman flinched when she shot her earlier.

She and her other "friends" aren't as impervious as they believe they are.

Lust wipes the blood with the back of her hand. "Perhaps I underestimated you." She switches her black eyes towards the General. She is fending Gluttony off better than expected.

Gluttony oafishly evades each meticulous strike from the General. Armstrong's sword arm is swift and lethal and when it does touch the plump man, he whines and retracts away further from the General.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Lust is concerned about the distressing screams of Gluttony. If she doesn't calm him down, she might not be able to stop him from killing everyone here. That normally wouldn't be a dilemma but he might kill her too.

Olivier hesitates to strike again. The chubby man's sudden erratic movements are a vexing.

"I wouldn't attack him again if I were you." The woman raises an invisible white flag. "You win, for now. Gluttony, it's time to leave." She coos. He relaxes when she hears her voice. A white truck arrives and both got on.

"We'll meet again, Lieutenant. General." She imparts a mock salute.

Both Hawkeye and Armstrong cautiously saunter beside each other. "Hawkeye, are you all right. You're bleeding." The fast retreat of their foes is unnerving. Gluttony's behavior somehow troubled Lust enough to make her pull away from the fight.

"I'm fine. It stopped bleeding." She removes her thin jacket and pulls up her shirt. She tightens the shirt around the wound and zips up her jacket back on.

"Well as long as we're here, might as well check out the place. Are you feeling any supernatural vibes inside the warehouse?" Riza says no. It's empty but she couldn't be sure.

"One way to find out General."

_Rockbell residence _

Winry giggles at Major Miles when he reads a "go to jail" card. He groans. That's the third time that happened to him. He found himself playing monopoly with Alphonse and Winry. "Your turn Al!" The cheery girl pushes the die to her friend.

Miles isn't glad to be losing to two children but he is glad that Winry is less apprehensive around him. He doesn't want anyone to be uncomfortable when he's in their presence. He had enough of that in his past.

Miles takes off his glasses and relieves his eyes with eye drops. His contacts are irritating his eyes and he's fighting the urge to rub it. His contacts might slip so he wears the sunglasses just in case.

Alphonse shuffles in his hand the two die and throws it on the board. He moves his piece seven up. "Collect 200. Yay! Brother should've played with us."

Edward refused to play a "childish game" with them and hanged out with Mustang upstairs in his room. "Forget that stupid Edward. It's my turn."

Then the house convulses into light tremors. A loud explosion is heard from outside the house. "Wait here kids." Their little game is over. Winry instantly rushes beside Alphonse.

Miles takes out his Glock 17** hidden under his jacket. A strong, baleful force slams against the front door.

"Young lady, is there a back door here?" Winry's eyes are full of fright as she clings onto Alphonse's arm.

"But what about my brother, Mister Miles?" Miles grits his teeth but doesn't say anything. He needs to steer clear of this place. He'll just have to leave it to Roy to take care of the older Elric.

…

**So that's the end of the chapter. I felt that this chapter was a little weird so I want to hear what you guys think. It might take awhile for me to update again because the school semester is starting again. T.T but I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

***Desert Eagle lol so anyone familiar with the Resident Evil franchise might be familiar with this weapon. It's my favorite to use (in the game, not in real life. Lol) It has an eight round magazine and uses.44 magnum ammunition. It's a semi-automatic handgun. Just Google it if you want to see what it looks like.**

****Glock 17 is a semi-auto, double action only handgun. It's a simple gun with its 9x19mm ammunition rounds. Its capacity is 17 rounds. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is clearly an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. This is also my first fic. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. Reviews are also appreciated. Forgive any grammar mistakes I make. Thank you for all the readers and to those who had reviewed. Want a cookie for your trouble? I have a little warning because some characters –coughEdwardcough- has a bit of a potty mouth. :D**

**Oh just to clarify, the events taking place are sorta happening simultaneously. :D **

...

_Guest Room_

Edward's golden eyes are glued on an action movie him and Roy are watching. Old lady Pinako would never let him watch anything violent.

Then they hear a thundering noise outside the walls of the house. The older Elric jumps off the bed to check the window.

"There's nothing." Roy checks the other side and steps onto the balcony. He can see Miles and the two children a little further down, running rather frantically.

"Miles where are you going**?" **Mustang doesn't know if the Major heard him but he could've sworn Miles yelling back for him to run

"Run from what?" Roy catches a sound of an irregular and heavy breathing on the other side of the wooden door.

"Edward, come here." He whispers to the young boy. Edward bolts to Mustang's direction.

"You're like a monkey right, Edward? Climb down carefully. Try to land on the bushes below." The height is somewhat high but Edward had climb down from higher trees than this balcony.

"What the hell is that?" The door flies off its hinges and a large, muscled man enters. There are shackles around both of his wrists and ankles. He smells like rotten eggs.

"Elric. Brothers. Edward. Brother." He speaks in a staccato manner. His breathing made it sound like he is in pain.

"Edward hurry up and climb down." Edward scampers without trouble down the balcony. "Mustang what about you?" The young boy's heart is racing uncontrollably fast. What the hell did that guy want from him? He said Elric brothers. His brother could be in trouble too.

"I don't suppose we can talk. You know I'm a good listene–" The goliath lifts Roy with ease by his neck. "I guess you don't want to talk." Roy

Mustang can feel his life crawling out of him. He gasps for air and claws pointlessly at the large hand that has him in a firm chokehold.

"Hey you bastard! Let him go!" Edward moves a step backwards and flings a jagged rock at the intruder. His lucky shot hits the eye of the bulky man.

"Pain. Annoying." He grunts while shutting his free hand on his injury. He heaves Roy to ground level and retreats back inside the room.

When Roy slams roughly down on the ground, and heard something cracked in his body. Cracking is never a good sign.

"Hey Mustang. That was a pretty good shot right?" Roy winces when he tries to stand up. "Pretty good, kid." Edward helps him to the best of his ability. He must have broken some ribs during his fall.

Ed doesn't like Roy's laborious breathing but the older man just smiles and says he was in way more critical shape in the past.

The monstrous man launches out from the house and made the ground quaked upon his landing.

Smeared blood is still apparent on the eye where he was hit but the eye is completely undamaged. "Elric. Brother. Pain."

"Hurry Edward. We have to keep our distance from him." He feels another sharp pain in his side. He really needs to have that talk Riza kept promising him. What the hell did he get himself into?

"This way, I think Al is leading them to our place. It's where we feel protected the most." When they were sure they had outrun the beast, he would be right on their tail.

"Damn it! He doesn't let up." Roy forgot about the pain as their speed increases.

Edward points out that their stalker is slowing down.

"Maybe he's tired but did you see his eye. It wasn't wounded anymore. I know I hit him squared on!" Roy stops his movements and the moment he freezes, all the pain reappeared. He is going to pass out from the excruciating pain. Suck it up he shouts in his mind.

A black blur assaults Roy and separates him from Edward.

"Mustang!" The man picks up the blonde boy from his leg. "Mustang! Let me go you dumb fuck!" He curses and waves his fists at the air.

"Sorry. For. Momma." Edward stops struggling. What did he mean "momma"? He couldn't mean his mom right. His mom died from a car accident. It was an accident. Wasn't it?

"Shut up and let me go!" The apology just pisses him off so Edward lifts his upper body up kicks the pressure point on the man's wrist. His grasp on the older Elrics' ankle loosens. He was going to try again but his aggressor reiterates "Sorry. For. Momma."

That is all the young boy needs and he snaps. "I said shut the fuck up!"

"Edward Elric! What did I tell you about that mouth of yours?" A jean clad woman snakes her way under the nose of the muscled man and precisely hit a vital point on the man's body and then kicks him on the groin. That action releases Edward from his grip.

The tail of her white sleeveless coat flies coolly against the wind. "What is that man made of? It's like punching a brick wall." Izumi Curtis cracks her knuckles and her neck. It's been awhile since she fought someone. "This should be a nice warm-up."

"Teacher! Mustang is hurt." Her charcoal eyes locks on the unconscious Roy. "I'm sure he's fine. Stand aside, Ed."

She takes her stance. "You got a name, sir? I like to know my opponents name before I fight them."

"Sloth" He utters and growls. He doesn't like pain. He doesn't want to remember pain.

…

_Abandoned warehouse: First floor_

The interior of the building is caked with dirt, mud, and what it appears to be blood. The pair can see the barricade that is blocking off the back entrance.

There are a dozen of grayish nets hanging from the ceiling with black plastic trash bags inside of it. There is a stench of roasting meat and the scalding temperature is unnaturally.

Several feet above them is one bag with a bloody object dangling from its plastic sack. The figure is deformed but it's in a shape of a human leg. Red liquid seeps out from each bag like a faucet that isn't tightly closed off.

"We can't be certain those are the missing townspeople." Olivier's tone is full of doubt. She doesn't believe her own words.

There is an aged wooden stairs in the corner, left from the entrance, leading to the second floor. "I'll check upstairs Hawkeye." Riza nods and watches her friend's back until she disappears to the next floor.

Riza scours the large construct. She wipes a slop of sweat away from her eyes. "It's baking in here." She can't afford to take a deep breath. The decaying smell would just overwhelm her. This is her only lead and there might be some traces of evidence as to why these "people" are after the Elrics.

She locates a conspicuous circle ashen cloth covering the center of the rotting floor. She bends down and tugs at it. The material is light and silky. Its condition is unspoiled, and its brand new form is inconsistent with its surroundings.

The immaculate cloth was hiding a perplexing circle that meant nothing to her at first glance. She examines it and inside the circle is a right side up pentagon. Another pentagon, which is smaller in size, is inside the larger shape and it's upside down.

Riza looks at it more closely and the more she intently stares at it, the more it's becoming familiar to her. Her comprehension of the circle is not clear but she had seen this pattern before.

It was during the Ishvalian war.

…

_June 8th 2007(flashback) Military sub base: North of Ishval _

_Commanding Officer: Lieutenant Colonel Kimblee_

The military base was close to Ishval and is the only gateway to escape if any Ishvalian refugees wanted to abscond from their homeland. It was the first year of the Ishvalian war and news of the region's betrayal was still fresh in every soldier.

Riza was a 2nd lieutenant at the time and spent a year in the Eastern headquarters until her "talent" as a sniper crossed over to certain higher uppers and was immediately promoted on her arrival at the base. She wasn't out on the warzone until the following year.

The lieutenant was told to escort four Ishvalian captives to a nearby building for interrogation. They walked with their head held high, in a standard straight line. Their hands are cuffed securely together and it formed bluish bruises on their wrists.

The soldier in her knew removing the cuffs would be a sign of betrayal but she couldn't just walk them to their deaths. Interrogation was just another word for execution.

"Pity is something we're not used to, Miss. You should wipe that look off of your face before your friends think you're a sympathizer of my people." He smiled weakly. "The gesture is appreciated though."

"A soldier's duty is to protect their homeland. We are just protecting ours." The second rebel spoke out.

Dust gathered around as they continued their trek to the chosen destination. It was a large grey building and two uniformed soldier was guarding the entrance. Their hands were jittering and one sneered at one of the Ishvalian soldiers.

Riza spotted this but there was nothing she can do.

"Just open the damn gate, soldier." Her frustration was getting the better of her. She too was protecting her country from people who would harm it. She shouldn't be upset. She knew what she signed up for when she enlisted in the military.

"Yes ma'am." The two responded with a salute and radioed in to let them through.

She was greeted by her superior, Lieutenant Colonel Kimblee. "Isn't this a nice place Lieutenant? The acoustics of this place is simply marvelous. You can hear every screams and cries of your enemy." He whispered the last sentence to her ears.

There were two men in white lab coats arguing vigorously. One was on his knees; drawing something on the concrete ground with chalk while the other one throws his crack glasses on the ground and stomped on it. She recognized the one on his knees as Doctor Tim Marcoh, while the other doctor was unfamiliar.

There were other familiar faces in the room as well. Colonel Basque Grand was present. Major Giolio Comanche and Lieutenant General Raven were also among the crowd. The others were just more faces with a higher ranking.

Her hazel eyes observed the sketch the doctor composed. It had an odd but simple pattern consisted of a circle and two pentagons inside of it.

"Lieutenant Colonel, what is that?" He obscures her from seeing anymore with his taller frame. General Raven orders Kimblee to escort the "good" lieutenant out of the building. "If I were you Lieutenant Hawkeye, you shouldn't be asking too many questions. Your job as a soldier is to follow your orders and do so without any questions. You will last long in the military."

As soon as she exited, a shrilling scream penetrated her ears. It came from the building. The guards didn't react to the noise.

…

_Present_

The circle is missing a few symbols and lines she didn't remember but it is similar to one she saw in the base.

Her conclusion to all this is something she's not pleased about. She doesn't want to dwell on it so she covers the circle back up.

The aura of one of her newly found "friends" is creeping its way upstairs. The pain in her chest returns. She better find Major General Armstrong.

…

_Elric Residence_

"Alphonse, so this is your house." Miles searches for any sign of intruders but finds none.

It's been three months since Alphonse and his brother stepped foot inside the house where their mother grew up in. His older brother and him couldn't bear to walk its wall without remember their mom's smile. Her voice. Her warmth.

In the living room, there are several dozen broken picture frames of the Elric family. One day, in Edward's blind rage, he thrashed the house, crying and cursing. The younger Elric just watched his brother, knowing there was nothing he could do to stop him. He knows Edward. His brother needed an outlet. Alphonse was furious too. They were both mad at their mother for leaving them but suddenly that anger left and were replaced by sadness and grief. Ed told him he'd rather be angry.

"Al, are you okay?" His hold on Winry's smaller, paler hand is tightening. She isn't complaining about his death grip but her friend's forlorn facade concerns her. The Elric brothers never talks to her. "It isn't your business stupid Winry." Edward would stick his tongue at her. She wouldn't retort back but the two boys are her family so she does consider it her business.

"Yes, I'm fine Winry. I'm sorry about that." He relaxes his grip on her.

"If Brother saw which direction we took, he will meet us here. He saw. I know he saw us run this way." There is a loud thud from the floor above.

"Stand behind me, kids." The Major raises his gun and cautiously walks to the staircase. It's not the enemy he sensed back at the warehouse. Miles listens to the blatant footsteps the intruder is making.

"Elrics? Are you there?" Alphonse's smile returns when he recognizes the cordial voice of Sig Curtis.

"Mister Sig! Don't worry Mister Miles. He's Teacher's husband." The young Elric approaches him and asks "How did you know we are Mister Sig?"

"We received a phone call, tipping us off that the Elric brothers are in danger. Izumi said that there is a possibility that it could be a prank but we should check up on you boys just in case. There could only be two places you would hide. Where is Edward by the way?" Sig squints at Miles. He had a brief encounter with the Major when Miles and his General visited the Curtis household so he knows who Miles is. He sees Winry but Edward isn't among them.

"Ed is still back at my house." She gasps. How could she forget her grandma? She remembers Pinako telling her that she is heading out to a friend's house. Apparently it's bingo night. Hopefully, the old lady stays out the line of danger.

"Izumi is there. Don't worry about it." Miles asks who the person that called them was. "It was a man and he dropped that he is Miss Riza Hawkeye's friend."

The heavy pressure returns and Miles grabs Alphonse and Winry behind him. The Major's motion baffled Sig and worries about why he did that.

"Sig Curtis, there's an enemy in the premises." He casts his index finger towards the direction of the kitchen.

Envy exposes himself and is slightly irritated that he wasn't able to surprise the lot. He chomps on a tasteless apple and frowns.

"You bastards piss me off. Just give me the Elric brat and we'll be out of your hair." He takes another bite. He's confident about his ability to fight and these worms wouldn't be anything without their precious guns. Envy's is all about testing his limit but an attack from their stupid weapons is unimaginably painful and it's not just him who's complaining. He's elated that General bitch isn't with them.

"Look I'm not going to ask again." He watches Mile's gun. That's his mistake.

"The Elrics stay with us." Sig pumps his muscles and tackles Envy.

Sig imprisons the lanky boy on the wall. "What do you need the Elrics for?"

Envy grins cockily. "You got some nerve. I'll kill you just for the fun of it."

…

_Abandoned Warehouse 2nd Floor_

Olivier tentatively opens the only door on the 2nd floor. "This is interesting." The two hanging fluorescent lights are brightly lit, showcasing the white walls and ceiling of the room. There are rows and rows of book shelves and a paper wall several feet away from her. "What are book shelves without books?" She dusts her gloved finger on the surface of a shelf. "No dust."

No speck of dust, dirt or grime in the room. She has seen some crazy cults before but this one takes the cake. Her gait is guarded and slow. The blonde General doesn't have that curious ability to sense the unknown that Hawkeye and her Major has so she must tread carefully.

She rips the paper blockage and there is an empty white desk behind it. All of the drawers are lock except the middle one. She slides it open and peers inside. There is a photo inside. She takes it and secures it inside her coat pocket. Olivier will have more time to examine it later.

There is a curtained window nearby and the sun is starting to set.

Unbeknownst to the General, her shadow is starting to stand up.

Someone shoots it and it dissolves into the floor. "General?"

"Hawkeye, what happened?" Riza holsters her gun. This place is increasing her anxiety. "Nothing ma'am. There's nothing else we can do here. We should head back."

That gunshot wasn't nothing. Olivier thought. She believes her, for now. "Of course. Heading back seems to be a wise decision. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Riza notifies the General about the esoteric circle she found. Other than the dangling bags, the circle and this room, this place doesn't have anymore information about their enemy and their purpose.

Olivier massages her temples. "Right. This day is too long."

…

**Finally the chapter is done. Resembool Arc (I wanna call it Arc because I'm a dork…lol) is over. Riza and the gang should be heading back to East city by the next chapter. Thank you guy and gals for still reading my story. I really appreciate it. I hope it wasn't too boring or long. :D Reviews are always welcomed so tell me what ya'll think of the chapter or the story overall. Have a nice day guys and gals. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. Reviews are also appreciated. Forgive any grammar mistakes I make. Thank you for all the readers and to those who had reviewed. Want a cookie for your trouble? **

**And I'm sorry for not updating so long. I'm sure most of you have lost days of sleep because of this story. (****ß** **sarcasm) :D**

…

"Curious isn't it?" Olivier sits on the steps of the stairs. She examines the photo she had taken in the abandoned warehouse.

Major Miles takes a seat next to her. "Indeed ma'am. Who are men in the picture?" Olivier recognizes Tim Marcoh and Shou Tucker. The others she will research later.

Winry stands in front of them, wanting to get upstairs. She has an arm full of bandages.

"Excuse me." She politely says.

"I'm sorry young lady." Olivier moves and sits on a chair in the kitchen with Miles following along.

The kitchen area is also busy too, with Pinako fretting about all damage that was done to her house. It would almost be comical if it wasn't for their circumstances.

After Riza and she had arrived on the Rockbell property, the place was already a mess. It seems as though this place had received the full blunt of the attack. She should've been here instead.

"Major when we get back to Central, find out who these men are."

"Yes ma'am"

All of a sudden, a loud scream deafens Olivier's ears. It was Roy's voice.

Riza is upstairs, tending to his wounds and listening to his whining since he doesn't want to go to the hospital.

"Don't be such a big baby, Mustang. Just sit still." Riza dabs a cotton ball of alcohol in a fresh wound.

"Stop! It stings!" He pushes her hand away and asks for a break. Winry comes in the room and places the fresh roll of bandages on the bed.

"If you don't stop moving, I'll make sure the pain will be permanent." Her glare stops him in his tracks and he closes his eyes as she starts dressing his wounds.

"Good boy." She jokingly pats him on the head like a she would a small puppy.

Winry giggles and this somehow relaxes the Elric brothers who are sitting in the corner of the room.

"Sorry, Mister Roy. This is our fault." The younger Elric has his head down. The brothers don't know the reason for the attack but they do know it happened because of them.

"Don't worry yourself Alphonse. I just fractured some ribs and almost ruined my pretty face but other than that, I'm all right." He grins at the boys brightly.

"You sure they didn't already ruined your pretty face." She jests.

He made a mock pained expression. "You hurt my manly feelings." She chuckles.

"Yes this coming from the man who just called himself pretty."

"Touché"

Her head turns to the silent boys. "All jokes aside, what happened here?" Riza asks.

"Al and I were separated. I was here with Mustang while Al went to our house with Winry and that white haired guy." Edward starts. "That fucking giant just kept standing up, even after Teacher repeatedly kept knocking him down."

Riza made a disapproving face when Edward cursed but didn't say anything.

"Then all of the sudden he just stopped moving and walked away. It was weird." This caught Al's attention. "Really brother? That long haired boy did that as well. He just went still and then left. Remember Winry?"

Winry nods in agreement.

"Are they aliens Miss Riza?" Winry asks innocently.

The room went silent and then Edward's burst of laughter broke the silence. "You're so stupid Winry. They're not aliens."

Winry blushes. "You never know stupid." Alphonse represses his laughter.

"Well I didn't see them fly off on their spaceships."

Riza smiles at trio's newfound discussion. She's glad something distracted their minds off of their current situation, even if it is temporary.

"Aliens or not Riza, if Missus Curtis didn't come, the big guy could've killed me. They're not worried about shedding some blood just to get to the Elric boys." He whispered in her ears, making sure the kids didn't hear him. "I don't know if you can protect them yourself so I guess I'll help you out." His face is close to hers. "I'll keep you safe." He smirks.

She pokes his side earning a painful grunt from him. "Keep yourself safe first, Roy." Her use of his first name startles him.

"Get some rest Mustang." He pouts when she quickly reverts back to his last name.

"You kids as well. This was really long day."

…

_The following day…_

"Ma'am, you're leaving?" Riza watches her ex-superior walk towards the exit.

"Yes something came up." Miles lifts up their luggage and joins his commander at the door.

"Riza, perhaps we should stop with the formalities. I'm not your commanding officer anymore." Olivier glances at her watch.

"Sorry ma'am. Old habits die hard."

"Indeed they do." She shifts her head to the old woman smoking a pipe. "Miss Rockbell. I'm sure the money I gave you will cover all of the expenses of the reconstruction."

Pinako lifts her pipe and blows a puff of smoke. "Yes, I'm sure it will. Thank you Miss Armstrong."

"I will also send some of my men to look after your residence for awhile." Olivier gives them one last wave and then she's gone.

"Miss Riza, you will also leave with the Elric brothers?" Pinako puffs a couple of smoke rings.

"I-" Riza pauses. She didn't want to take the boys away from the only home they know.

"It's fine. When those boys make up their minds, they stick to it."The old woman heads for the kitchen. "I'm sure they'll be in good hands. After all, Trisha left them with you."

Riza hears the older Elric from upstairs.

"Winry! I think your alien friends will abduct you again!" Edward jeers at the reddened face girl.

"Shut up you idiot!" A small thud is heard.

"Ow you dumbass!" A couple more noises is heard.

"What is going on here?" Winry stops hitting Edward with a pillow when Riza came in.

"It's a good thing you're taking me away from her." Edward pushes his childhood friend off of him. His comment was all in good fun but it made Winry teary eyed.

"Oh come on! Really Winry? Don't cry now!" She thrusts her hands to his face, forcing Edward on his back.

"Moron, these are tears of happiness!" She left, slamming the door behind her.

"Jeez she is so sensitive. Why are all girls like that?" He sits back up, sitting Indian style.

Riza lifts her brow. "I'm sure you'll learn more about the opposite sex as you grow older."

Edward's face contorted into a disgust expression. "I hope not!"

"Where's your brother by the way?" Edward felt something move against his bottom.

"Brother! Can't breathe!" He jumps out, freeing his little brother. "Al, what the hell are you doing there?"

"I was sleeping brother, what else." He makes out Riza's figure with his hazy vision. "Good morning Miss Riza."

"Good morning Alphonse. Anyway, I was here to discuss…" Edward interrupts her.

"We know okay. Al and I have to go with you. I don't want those bastards going after Winry and the old lady. Besides Teacher will be here if they do come back so it'll be fine." He smiles cockily. "I think Al and I are ready for a new change of scenery."

"We'll find more about those bastards when we get to East city right?" Riza nods slowly. "Maybe Edward. It's certainly a place of information. We have the General's connections as well so we'll find something soon enough."

Edward starts to bounce on the bed, pretending to air kick an imaginary enemy. "You're going to teach us how to fight right? Like how to shoot a gun right?"

"I don't ever want you boys to hold a gun. It is a burden."

Alphonse joins his brother and holds up a pillow for Edward to punch. "What? I'm sure it's not that heavy."

She smiles sadly. He doesn't understand what she was implying.

The guilt.

The pain.

"Yes it can be quite heavy. I'll leave you boys be. I'll check on Mustang." Before she leaves the boys to their own devices, she adds one more thing.

"Edward, say something to Winry. I'm pretty sure you'll miss her when you leave." Behind her, she could hear Edward shout curses and denials. She really needs to do something about that language of his.

…

Riza knocks gently on Roy's door. He was still asleep when she woke up so she didn't want to wake him up if he's still knocked out.

His bare chest is clad with a layer of white bandages and his face looks slightly pained. His injuries might have been more painful than she first realize. There is a bottle of painkillers on the bed stand.

"Roy, I'm sorry to wake you up."

He lets out a low laugh. "Maybe kissing me awake will be better then. That way you don't have to be sorry."

"Flirting so early in the morning? Perhaps you're not that hurt." He laughs but a jolt of pain reaches his sides.

"Just give a day or so. Then we can go back." She places her hand on his shut eyelids.

"Don't worry about it Roy. Just rest."

Roy began to lose consciousness but he's sure he heard her say:

"I'll keep you safe."

…

**Finito well at least for this chapter. I thought I'd throw some RizaxRoy in this chapter :D**

**So thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review :D It makes my day unless it's a flame then I guess it'll just depress me for a minute then I'll just play some Assassin Creed to make it all better :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. Thanks for the tens of readers who are still reading this. Reviews are also appreciated. Forgive any grammar mistakes I make. Thank you for all the readers and to those who have reviewed. Want a cookie for your trouble? **

…

_10:34__ am__ April __11__th__, 2011 Flight A. East 2__1_

Riza stands up to check on her two companions in the seat in front of her. The small space made it an awkward stand. "Mustang, are you teaching him how to play poker?"

Edward covers his cards. They are peanuts on the table that looked a lot like betting pieces. She can put two and two together.

"No—" Roy stutters.

"Go fish! We're playing Go fish!" The pair flashes innocent smiles at her.

"Right." She sighs in defeat. She's glad the younger Elric isn't as troublesome as his older brother.

"What are you looking at Alphonse?" He's sitting on the window gazing at the clouds, his golden eyes lit with amazement.

"I've never been this close to the clouds before. Brother and I watch the clouds sometimes. Once we saw a cloud shaped like Grandma Pinako!" His excitement is obvious in his voice.

"What do you see now?" She asks curiously.

"A horse with wings. Can you see it?" He traces his finger against the smooth surface of the small window to outline the figure.

She looks for a moment and then shakes her head. "Sorry Alphonse. I don't really have a creative mind." He laughs.

Then he looks down at his small hands. His expression changed. "I'm sorry, Miss Riza."

"For what?" She asks.

He rests his hands on his lap. "My brother and I, we're making your life complicated."

"My life is already complicated so don't worry about me too much." She lightly pats his head.

"Grandma and Winry will be fine right? They won't come after them will they?" His panicked voice concerned her but it's not like she can answer his question truthfully since she doesn't know if their enemies will attack the Rockbells again.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Alphonse." She answered plainly.

Then the pilot announces that they'll be in the airport in an hour's time. The seat belt sign lights up.

"We'll be home soon won't we Miss Riza?"

Home? She thought. The word startled her a bit. She never saw any of her past residences as her "home" Not even her shabby apartment or her childhood house.

She nods and just gives him a small smile.

…

"So you were there longer than you were supposed to." Rebecca slyly looks at her friend. The car drifts a little bit to the left.

"Eyes on the road!" Riza scolds her. It seems that Rebecca's smirk has not left her face ever since she picked up the group from the airport. Her "Rebecca senses" are tingling.

"So what happened?" Rebecca could barely contain herself from excitement.

"Things, related to the boys. School stuff and Roy got injured so he needed to rest." She answers nonchalantly.

That piqued Rebecca's curiosity. "How did you get hurt Roy?"

"It's nothing too bad Rebecca. I just fell off the bed." He lied through his teeth but she believed it and took the bait he cast.

"That good huh?" Rebecca exclaimed and squealed. Riza just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Hey!" Sandwiched between Roy and Alphonse in the back seat, Edward leans forward from his position and pokes Riza on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm hungry." Edward earns a jab on the side from his brother. Alphonse glares at his brother, his eyes saying, "Don't be rude brother."

Edward nudges back but he withdraws his previous comment and changes it to a more polite one. "I mean I'm hungry. Can we PLEASE get something to eat?"

Rebecca maneuvers the car towards the right, into the parking lot of a fast food joint. "You're just in luck. Burger Queen is in the way."

Edward jumped for joy when he heard Burger Queen. He is famished.

The moment they hit the parking lot, Riza's blood turns cold. She could feel that heavy pressure in her chest pulsating back, suffocating her.

One of them is here.

She jumps slightly at the feel of the older Elric's hand. The boy is dragging her out of the car and into the building. He is unusually excited for something. She can hear Alphonse voice from behind but everything to her is coming out as a blur.

"C'mon! Al and I are gonna get the Cyan model this time!" Edward anxiously waits at the back of the line and is now joined by his little brother.

"Brother, you could have waited for a little bit." He frowns at his older brother's impatient.

"Whatever, Al. Today is the day we get the last Cyan model."

"Oh you boys collect the toys here?" Rebecca asks, oblivious to the fact that to Edward, they're not toys.

"Not toys! Collectibles!" She ruffles his head, finding the boy's response adorable.

Roy chuckles. "I'll get us a table."

Then Rebecca's attention diverts from the boy and towards her silent friend. "Riza?"

She doesn't respond. Slightly frustrated, she pinches the side of Riza's arm really hard.

"Rebecca!" She rubs her bruised arm and glares at the brunette.

"Do you need a hug? Is that why you're making such a scary face?" Riza whirls her head away from her friend's prying eyes. She didn't know she's making a "scary face."

At the corner of her eyes, she sees the Elric brothers looking apprehensively at her. _"I'm fine."_ She says to them with her eyes.

"Okay, what's going on? I feel left out." Rebecca pouted. She hates being out of the loop.

"Nothing, look we're next. Just order whatever you boys want."

After ordering, they start to head towards the table Roy saved for them when all of the sudden someone bumps against Riza.

The man rubs his shoulder and peers at her through his dark circular glasses. She couldn't tell what the stranger is thinking but her whole body froze. He's the one emanating this dark pressure. A cold smirk forms on his lips, as if realizing who she is.

"Hello, Miss Hawkeye." He utters softly, so that nobody but her can hear him. His baritone voice crawled at her ears and she jerks away.

"I'm sorry, sir" She hastily leads the boys to the opposite direction of the man.

Even he wouldn't be that stupid to try anything in broad daylight, especially in a public place, right? A voice chimes in her mind.

Riza trains one eye on the man's back. He is ordering food. Could they eat human food?

He is standing there, all snug in his leather jacket that is too inappropriate for this weather. A chain securely hangs across his black jeans that is connected from his front pocket to his back pocket.

He rakes through his spiky jet black hair before he shuffles around his pocket and takes something out but she couldn't quite make out what he took out.

"Riza?" Roy is stationed beside her, his brow furrows with worry. He lightly strokes her hand. The action does not escape Rebecca's naturally curious and nosy nature. However, it made no difference since Riza didn't react to it.

"I know. Try to grope her, preferably on her boobs. If she doesn't notice then we'll start worrying." Rebecca suggests.

Riza averts her eyes from the stranger and returned her attention to the group.

"I heard that."

"What are you staring at? Are you interested in that guy?" She looks at him from top to bottom and pursed her lips. "He is cute, in a bad boy kind of way. Oh I didn't know you like bad boys."

There are times when Riza just want to put duct tape over her friend's mouth. "Be quiet Rebecca." Riza steals a French fry from the boy's meal and chews on it slowly. She ignores her best friend's teasing and asks the boys if they got the toy that they wanted.

A short, disappointed "no" came from Edward. "It's okay brother. We'll get the Cyan model next time."

"Here. Let's exchange." The jet haired man had approached their table without any warning. "I have a nephew who's looking for the exact model you have to complete his collection." He appears friendly enough but that doesn't change the fact that he has the same presence as those "monsters" she had the pleasure of meeting in Resembool.

Edward oblivious to the man's true identity quickly agrees but looks at Riza for permission.

"It's fine Edward." She says in a calm manner but inside that unnatural vibe is digging in her.

"Thanks kid. My nephew will be happy with this." He grins at the boy and went away just as fast as he appeared.

"Well I guess it's your lucky day, Eddie." Rebecca claps.

Edward carefully took out all the parts of the toy one by one from its cylindrical shaped container. He and Alphonse assemble it swiftly and marvels at the erect robotic like action figure.

"All right boys. We still need to head home." With the pressure all gone, Riza can relax a little bit more. She did find it odd that the enemy would exchange toys with a child but then recalls something.

"You boys done with your food?" They both said yes and place all their garbage on the tray. They included the toy container in the pile.

With her back now facing the group, Riza dumps all of it in the waste can except for the container. She tips it and lo and behold, a piece of paper slides down effortlessly from the inside.

"Numbers."

A telephone number.

…

_The East Apartment Suites. 20__th__ floor._

After dropping Roy off his place, Rebecca raced here so she could showcase Riza's and the boys' new living quarters.

"Wow! It's humongous!" Rebecca claps cheerily since the boys' approval rating is a positive one. She happily gives them a tour of their place.

Edward jumps on the velvet couch and soon his brother joins him.

Rebecca peeks outside the door. Riza didn't come up with them in the elevator.

"Why didn't Miss Riza come up with us?" Alphonse huffed as he jumped down from the couch.

Rebecca locks the doors temporarily.

"Don't worry about it too much, sweetie. Your fairy godmother has an aversion to very, very small cramped spaces, like an elevator. I guess she couldn't do it today. Good thing her stamina is up to par." She was going to include another thing but thought that the innuendo wouldn't really be understood by the two adolescent boys.

Edward laughed at the fairy godmother comment. He's sure Riza wouldn't like that at all.

A knock is heard. Rebecca tries out the peep hole and sees Riza's unfazed expression through it.

"Tada! What do you think, Riza?"

"What do you two think?" Riza got an immediate response from the boys that they like it a lot.

"That answers your question." Rebecca takes her small little purse in her hands but as soon as she prepares to leave, Riza holds her back.

"Thank you, Rebecca. For finding this." She winks at her. "Hey you paid for it. I just went sky's the limit and did what you told me. I hope this isn't too grand for you." A warm smile appears on the blonde woman's visage.

"No. As long as they like it." The brothers had already turned on the television and are watching whatever cartoon is on.

"Don't spoil them too much." She teased and waves a goodbye.

"You boys should unpack. Go and see your rooms." Curiously enough, Edward made no protest as he and his brother run to their rooms.

She sits down on the couch and leans her head back against the cushion. They're really starting to grow on her. Then, she stares at the unlit screen of the television and watches her reflection. Her thumb brushes the wrinkled edges of the paper.

"Why not." She murmurs.

She punches in the number on the key pad slowly and painfully waits for several dials tones before someone picks up.

"Well well. I didn't think you would be calling so soon. I wasn't sure if you would be able to find my number." His tone is mocking and she could just imagine his sardonic grin.

"I guess I'm little clever than you think." He laughs.

"All right Chief. What can I do for you?" He said casually, as if they're old friends.

"The telephone number. Hiding it in the toy container. You obviously wanted to talk, so talk."

He makes a "tsk" sound. "Maybe I'm just lonely."

She was about to hang but he stops her. "Look its answers you want so its answer I'll happily give." She could hear a 'but' coming.

"For a price. Let's make a I'll scratch your back and you scratch my back deal." Riza knows she can't trust him but with the unknown being thrust into her face, what choice does she have.

"Why bother telling me anything?"

"Because I'm in my rebellious stage and I feel that it is natural to want to disobey your parents. Because I want to see my family anxious, worried-" He drawls out. "-scared. I just want to feel everything." Feeling a bit confused at this point, Riza silently ponders on what he just said. Why would they feel fear? They seem to be much stronger than normal humans.

"Up to this point, nobody has ever bothered to challenge us and it's exciting. After the Elric's mother died, the plan was to take the prizes and leave but then that General woman and her Ishvalian friend came along and that's when the fun started." She can hear something creaking in the background and a door being slammed.

"Trisha? Were you responsible for her death?" An unusual anger swells up inside of her but she keeps her voice in check, otherwise the boys will come out and wonder what's going on.

"No of course not. She died because she was sick right? That's how it happened." He is not being serious and his sarcasm isn't something she needed right now.

"But enough about that. Let's talk about tomorrow. I think you will like this. Go to Pelam Park at 9:30 am. Bring the boys with you. If you do, you'll fit right in." He points out. "I hope you like dogs."

"Dogs?" She passes by Pelam Park quite frequently and for what she has gathered people there bring two things: Their dogs and their children.

"Yeah Yeah. Dogs."

"What am I going there for?" He must think she's stupid or something to just do what he suggested. She might as well put a big red bow on the boys and hand them over.

"Relax Chief." He can hear how strained her voice sounded. He also could tell she doesn't like being called Chief. "This man has been hiding for awhile now. I believe you know him as Shou Tucker." The name is familiar but she can't put a face to the name.

"Maybe you'll get some more info from than you'll get from me. I'm sure you'll find him, enlightening."

"Wait. What do you what from me?" He makes another "tsk" sound.

"Nothing-"He exhales as if he's been holding in his breath. "-at the moment."

Riza accepts this for now. "Very well but what do I call you?"

"Me?" He actually sounded surprise. "You can just call me-" He pauses, almost hesitant of his next words.

"Greed."

…

**Chapter end. Thanks for reading and you know reviews are always appreciated. It feels as though the story is going very slow, but that's just me or maybe you feel the same or maybe you just don't care. Also, pardon the "Burger Queen" chunk. I was too lazy to come up with something more original and I was eating a whopper. Don't judge.**

**Anyways, ciao and I'll have the next chapter in two weeks…*crosses fingers* **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. **

**This is a another update this week since I won't be able to update for awhile.**

**Make sure to press the review button at the end. I want to know what you guys think! **

**Also, thank you to all the readers and to those who have reviewed. Want a cookie for your trouble? **

**...-…**

_1:00 a.m._

His feet sloshed on the flooded pavement, creating waves of water everywhere he stepped on. The once famed General of the military stops to catch his breath, looking back at the empty streets of downtown East City, only to find nobody. The rain soaked him to the bone and he shivers but not from the piercing cold daggers of the rain, but from terror. He continues his sloppy trek down the barren, almost ghost like streets. He couldn't see anything in front of him; the deluge from the heavens above created an impediment on his sight. He turns at a corner but only to be stopped by the "monster" that was chasing him.

He tries to scream but his vocal chords are working against him. He is paralyzed and his body numb. His own shadow stands up before his very own eyes and wrapped itself around his neck and mouth, its feel coarse and lifeless. The gray haired man struggles and at the same time grabs on for dear life as it begins to cut off his air circulation. Then it loosens its grip on him, freeing his mouth from its hold. He could no longer feel anything.

"You little bastard! You said you would spare me!" He yells, but his voice is hoarse and faint. His lips start to quiver as he makes out a dark figure in front of him, and he denies his all ready doomed fate. It throws him roughly on the ground, below where the dark figure stood. The street lamp above them flickered, until it burned out, as if it too feared the creature.

"You humans grow too comfortable in the roles we put you in." He could hear the echoes of its footsteps as it closes in on him. "Do not worry General Raven." It once again grapples Raven's neck tighter and enclosing his mouth from the cold air. "I will make sure you won't be missed."

**…-…**

_Pelam Park 9:30 a.m._

Riza reads the newspaper she had bought earlier. The famous General Raven had died earlier this morning, his head displayed on the gates of the military building, his tattered body later found in a nearby garbage dispenser. Her tight grip on the paper created wrinkles on its side and the two boys stares at her with concerned caramel eyes.

She scans the area and the once busy park is left desolate, probably from the recent murder. There is only a man sitting on a bench, watching his daughter playing with her gigantic canine friend, near the swings. A forlorn smile smeared his face as he leans back on the bench, never taking his eyes off of his daughter.

"That's a huge dog Brother. I bet you can ride him." Alphonse meant no harm but his comment struck a nerve. The blonde boy steps back from his fuming brother. "Brother, I meant we can ride him. Yes, that's what I meant Ed." He rectified his previous statement. This seems to calm Edward down since he lowers his fist.

"Hey! Can we go on the swings?" Edward eyeballs the swings area. He's glad it's empty. The park swings in Resembool was always occupied by bratty children. He once pushed a kid off the swings out of anger. Edward got in trouble but he figured it was worth it. He waits for her approval and readies himself in a running position.

Riza smiles for the first time today since she woke up with a splitting migraine. "Sure but stay within my sight." Edward wasted no further and ran to the swings.

"Race you Al!" He breathlessly shouted, but he's already ahead of his brother. "Brother! You cheat!" Al chases after his brother, already knowing he'll get there in last place. The little girl sees the Elric brothers coming her way, her brown eyes sparkles with elation that there are other kids in the playground besides her dog, Alexander.

Her cute frilly indigo dress is slightly stained from the dewy grass and from chasing her dog. Alexander growls and jumps on Edward as soon as he got closer. "Get off of me you elephant!" The white dog sniffs the older Elric, rubbing his wet nose all over the boys face. He barks and licks Edward. "Gross! Get off you crazy horse!"

Alphonse saw the whole thing and arrives in first place. He tries to help his brother but the big lug wouldn't move. "Sorry about Alexander but I think he likes that little boy." Edward shakes his arms around angrily at the little boy comment. Alphonse just laughs at his brother's futile attempt of escape. "Hi. My name is Alphonse. That's Edward, my big brother." Alphonse stretches his arm out for a handshake. She happily accepted it.

"I'm Nina and this is Alexander. He's my buddy!" She hugs her furry friend and the dog replies with a low bark. "Hello! Can somebody get this big furry thing off of me?" The dog obeys his young mistress' fingers and dutifully returns to her side, licking her lovingly. Edward grits his teeth and wipes off the slop of saliva away from his face. He glares at his little brother then at the furry monster that almost drowned him with its spit. Alexander barks, as if the canine understood Edward's anger at him.

"So Nina, want to go on the swings?" Alphonse offers kindly. Edward recovered quickly and occupies one of the swing seats. The dog walks behind him and pushes Edward with his head. A bit startled, he leans forward but allows the dog to push him. "I never see Alexander so friendly with someone." She takes a seat next to Alphonse and they swing.

"Brother has a way with dogs." He gets off his swing and helps Nina by pushing her. "Thanks Alphonse!"

**…_...**

Edward gave Riza quite a scare when she heard him scream but relaxed when she saw him playing with the dog. "Are they your boys?" She swivels her head to the man that just spoke. His tired eyes look at her. She nods and takes a seat beside him, not minding the bench's wet surface from the night rain.

"Children are the only joy left in this violent world." He lowers his eyes to the ground, that same heartbroken smile never leaving his face. "I was debating whether or not to take my little girl out because of the murder but we always go to the park during this time. It wouldn't be fair to her."

"Did the military send you to find me?" He doesn't move his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he awaits a respond.

"No. I just want to talk." He chuckles bitterly at her response. The laughter of the kids echoes in his ears. He shuts his eyes. "I was told that you would be here." He breathes shakily, as if he's in pain. "You were there, in Ishval, with Doctor Marcoh." His whole body tensed.

"Yes that's a name I haven't heard for a while." He sits up and looks back in the direction of his daughter. "Well since you want to talk, I might as well get something off of my chest. I'm guessing you were a soldier in Ishval." She can't deny it and voiced out a yes.

"The Ishvalian war or whatever you want to call it was no war and even if it was, it was a one-sided one. The Ishvalians stood no chance." Regret seeps out of his voice. "I stayed even when I knew it was too late to save my wife." He sounded faded and dull. Riza tilts her head in confusion but remains quiet, hoping he'll elaborate on what he said.

"Decades ago, before the Ishvalian war, there was this man. His research led him to a breakthrough discovery than can alter and create new genes, without any sacrifice, without any pain." He pauses. "He told me he only did it for his daughter. She was blind but he was able to fix her. Her eyes were enhanced into an inhumane sight. The military soon found out about his research and let's just say he was coerced into being involved with the military. He was able to create a being free of harmful genes, free of death, in short a perfect being." Her eyes widened. No one is perfect. "Its blood had all the answers and it was able to reproduce, giving its offspring its blood, its DNA."

"So what happened to this perfect being?" She asks. "He let it go." He answers dully.

"Let it go? Where did it go?" He shrugs his shoulder. "Your guess is as good as mine. After that, he also disappeared and Marcoh and I were forced to replicate his research since we worked so closed to him." He sharply mutters. "We made something all right, but it wasn't perfect. It had the same regenerative abilities but it wasn't…" He cuts of his sentence. "…never mind. After that, we didn't hear anything else from that project since Marcoh and I were ordered to do other things and next thing you know we thrown into the war." Tucker clutched his head, shaking it feverously.

Riza could see the children running towards their direction.

Nina hugs her father's leg. "What's wrong Daddy?" Her childish voice calms him down and he pets her head gently. "Nothing, Nina." The Elric brothers arrive right behind her. Tucker surveyed the boys and his face almost had the look of surprise but he noticed that Riza was looking at him. He clears his throat. "I think it's about time we leave, don't you think so Nina?" She made a disappointed sound. She didn't want to leave her new friends. "Okay Daddy." She turns to Alphonse and Edward. "Nice meeting you Edward, Alphonse." Alexander once again bombarded Edward with sloppy wet licks and barked at Alphonse cordially.

"Wait Tucker!" Riza calls out. His walking halted as he turned his head turn to its side.

"Who was he? The researcher?" Maybe if she could find out the man's name, she can investigate him and even find out where he is. The events that Tucker had told her, it must be related to the Greed and what he and others are. If the man had started all this and it led to the creation of Greed and the others, he might know an easier way of dispatching them. Getting in touch with him is imperative.

"He called himself, Hawkeye."

**…_...**

_The East Apartment Suites. 20__th__ floor._

"Go poke her something Al. She's creeping me out." The brothers watch Riza from the distance. They seated themselves on a small makeshift island in the kitchen. "Throw something at her." Alphonse hits his arm. "What? She's been like that since we got home. Maybe we should call Mustang." His brother agrees with him. Then the phone rings and Edward rushes to it.

"Hello." Speaking of which, it's Roy on the other line. "Mustang something is wrong with her-" Riza snatches the phone from the boy's hand. "Mustang, hello" She could hear him panic. "I'm fine. Edward is exaggerating." Edward sits right back on the island stool and crosses his arms across his chest defiantly. He wasn't exaggerating.

"No you don't have to come over. I'm fine. Honest. Yes, Goodbye." She looks at Edward and sighs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you two." She joins them on the island and notices they already started to snack on the cookies they had purchased earlier. "You boys must be hungry. What do you want?" Edward's eyes lights up. "Didn't you buy stuff for spaghetti?" She rummages through the grocery bags for the articles needed to make spaghetti.

"That I did. You boys want to help?" The brothers look at each before enthusiastically emptying out the bags for other ingredients. So for the next hour or so, the trio busy themselves with making the most delicious spaghetti the world have ever seen.

**…_**

Edward twirls his fork around the long reddish noodles and brings it in his mouth. He makes a sound of approval. "So what did you and Nina's dad talk about?" As Edward spoke, a piece of chewed up noodle wiggles its way of his mouth. "Edward." She starts; her tone dangerous. He mutters a small apology.

"So what were you two about?" Alphonse repeats his brother's question. He can't help but be curious. From where he stood, they were talking about a topic adults wouldn't normally discuss with children. She remains silent and for awhile there, the boys thought she wouldn't say anything. After all, they're just kids.

"Shou Tucker, Nina's father, was a researcher in the military. He implied that his research group had created a super human but he didn't say anything else about it, only that it has this inhumane regenerative capability." The boys have stopped eating; their mouths open like a fish out of water. "Tucker mentioned a name, the name of the man that started the research." She doesn't tell them the name. She is unsure. It could just be a coincidence and it could just be a different man whose surname is also Hawkeye.

"_He called himself Hawkeye." _Their conversation replayed in her head. There is no way her father was involved in any of this. He is against the military, and he abhorred everything the military stand for. If her father was the research doctor Tucker was talking about then she-

"So you think what Tucker helped create was those freaks back at Resembool? So where's the researcher at? We gotta smack some sense into that guy for creating those bastards." Edward pounds his fist into the palm of his other hand. " C'mon! Let's kick ass!" Alphonse pokes his brother's side. "Miss Riza, so who's the researcher?"

"I don't know." She says. She excuses herself and instructs the brothers to clean up when they're done.

"Sure Miss Riza but where are you going?" Alphonse questions. His brother resumed eating as if nothing happened. He knows better than to ask stupid questions, he'll leave that to his brother. Besides he has a feeling she'll tell them in due time. She's been honest to them so far so why should that change.

"I'm just going to make a phone call. Just put your dishes in the sink and I'll handle them later." Edward's eyes follow her retreating figure until she makes a right towards her room. Alphonse takes notice of his brother's action and becomes suspicious. "Brother, what are you thinking about?" Edward's lips arches up, forming a sinister smirk.

"Nothing little brother."

**_...**

"_**The number you have dialed is currently out of service. Please try again later." **_Irritated at hearing robotic voice for the tenth time, she slams her phone shut and banged her head once on her desk. Several times she tried and every call ended up in a failure. She should have seen this coming. Greed was probably using some sort of prepaid phone and now she can't get a hold of him.

She could call the place where her father is staying at but it has been awhile since she's talked to her father. Maybe that's the only way she can truly be sure. Chances are, her father will just look at her weirdly or berate her for asking something so irrational and insane.

She gives in and skims through her phonebook for the number of the home her father is staying in.

Ring…

Ring…

"Morningdale. How may I help you?" Riza searches for the right words to say. It's been awhile and is afraid of what her father would say. "Hello?"

"I have a father that resides there. His name is Berthold Hawkeye." She could hear typing from the line.

"I see. Your name, Miss?"

"Riza Hawkeye. Is he able to speak right now?"

"I'm afraid not Miss. Although, you are free to visit in person anytime. His mental health has been deteriorating everyday and the presence of his daughter is something he could use." Face to face is an act that she might not be able to do. She ceased any contact with him since she joined the military but she can't get her conversation with Tucker out of her mind. She needs to know.

**…-…**

**Chapter End. Thanks for reading and make sure to review. Write down what you think so far.**

**Hey can anyone give me a good name for a night bar? I really can't think of one.**

**Enjoy the rest of your day! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable. **

**The beginning of this chapter happens three days after the previous one.**

**Thank you for those who are still reading. :D**

**...****_... **

_April 13th 2011, 4:00 p.m. The Hanged Man_

"Sir, I think you had enough." Roy pours one last drink for the customer. He corks the bottle but the drunken man clumsily stops him. "NO! Iz not enouf, Joy. I sill rememba" His slurs are barely discernable but Roy is used to guys like him. For the past hour, this man had been shouting something about someone ditching him. It's a good thing no one is around during this hour. A hysterical man in the bar is not good for business.

"It's Roy, not Joy. Maybe you should call someone to pick you up, sir." The drunken man falls on the floor and for a second there Roy thought he was going to puke. He hates barfy customers. "I cun drive." His face turns green. "Fine I'll caw da best womun I know and…" He trailed on and takes out his cell phone.

"LT! dis bastard told me I'm drunk! How dare he! I dun't fink so." He groans. He mumbled something that sounds like the bar's name and slams his phone on floor. The man manages to carry his drunken self back on the stool but his head slams painful back on the wooden surface.

Roy shakes his head and looks at his watch. It's almost the end of his shift. He goes out the back for a couple of minutes to check on the inventory.

"Jean?" He heard a voice that he would recognize even if there were a million people in the room talking. He pokes his head out and sees Riza patting her hand on the drunk's back, looking concerned for him.

"Mustang, hello." She gives him a knowing look before turning her attention to the drunken Jean Havoc. "I didn't even know you were in town. Why are you drunk in the afternoon?" He mumbles out more incoherent words. She takes one of his arms and throws it around her shoulder. "I guess I'll just take you home with me."

"I'll help you, Riza." He offered, taking the other man's arm. The guy taking over for him arrived anyways so he'll just leave. His sides protested but he paid it no mind. They carried the man slowly and several times Jean would make this regurgitating sound. "Jean, whatever you do, do not puke in my car." Jean is thrown on the back seat, groaning and commented that the world needs to stop spinning.

"You're responsible for this." She throws an irate look at the man who hopped on the front seat.

"What? I'm the bartender. I just pour the drinks. If it's any consolation, I did stop when he began calling me by a woman's name." Her smile catches his eyes. He can still do it; make her smile. He notices that the Elric brothers aren't by her side. He's just gotten used to them being around her at all times.

"Where are the boys?"

"Rebecca made an unannounced visit so she's with the boys. Let's hurry before they burn the whole apartment down."

The trip wasn't too long but this was enough to finally knock Jean down. Unfortunately, now they have to drag his rag doll body all the way up to the 20th floor. They sluggishly drag the passed out Jean across the lobby and into the hallway where all the elevators were at.

Riza froze and takes a deep breath. She can ride elevators, it's just that she prefers not to. Roy senses the change in her attitude and tries to makes small conversation while they wait for the elevator.

"So how are you? I haven't seen you for awhile. Did you miss me?"

She asks flatly, "Miss who?"

"Ouch my heart, or what's left of it." The elevator dings. Roy might be imagining things but this Jean guy is getting heavier and heavier by the minute.

"So who is this guy to you?" Roy Mustang couldn't take it. He remembered hearing this guy's name before and now here he is. Jean is lucky Riza is here or he would have already dumped his ass in the river. "What's it to you?" How does he respond without sounding jealous?

Luckily, the elevator opens, giving him no time to answer her.

When they arrived on their floor, Rebecca opens the front door and welcomes them with a smile. "Riza you brought two men with you. I couldn't be more proud. I'm assuming one is for me." Riza gives her an annoyed look. "Fine, I'm not interested with Roy anyway. I'll take the other…" Rebecca bends down a little to check the man's pale face. "Oh c'mon, Riza. Why did you bring me a dead guy? I thought we were friends."

Jean is thrown on the other unoccupied couch and groans. Edward curiously pokes his head. Jean does not move. "I think it's dead, Al."

"Rebecca, can look after Jean for me a bit. The boys are coming with me so don't worry about them."

"Sure no problem Riza but where are you going?"

"To see my father."

…

_5:00 p.m. Morningdale._

"Mustang, was it necessary for you to come?" Roy insisted that he should come along and rode shotgun during the trip. She'll never say it but she's relieved that he came. "Besides, you're happy that I'm came." She says nothing and parks the car into the lot of Morningdale.

Roy didn't say anything but became slightly perturbed at the level of quietness the Elric brothers are showing. He can expect this from Alphonse but not from Edward. He walked slower to match the pace of Edward. "Is everything all right, kiddo?" He decided to ask as they make their way up the ramp of the building complex.

"You're too quiet little runt." Alphonse holds his brother down. "Brother."

"I'm fine you bastard. I just don't feel like saying anything." He whispered, and looks at Riza to see if she heard what he said. "Did you and Riza have a fight or something?"

"She scolded him for cursing." Edward hits his younger brother's head. "Shut up Al!"

Roy messes up the boy's hair and lays a noogie on him. "You boys shouldn't give her such a hard time. You two are the men in her life now." Edward looks up at him with big eyes.

Riza turns around and sees Roy and the Elric brothers are way behind her. "What are they talking about?" She calls out to them.

"Sorry about that Riza." The glass door automatically opens for them. Edward pinches his nose for the worse but Alphonse slaps his hand. "Brother." The smell of the place is surprisingly sweet, like someone had baked cookies. Edward was expecting some moldy, old people smell.

"Hello, may I help you?" The middle age woman from the front desk greets them.

"My father, he's here." Roy has never seen her so nervous before.

"Last name?"

"Hawkeye." The friendly woman stands up and leads them to another adjacent building.  
"Ah, you must that young woman on the phone a few days ago. I see you've brought your children and your husband. This will definitely cheer your father up."

"He's not…we're not…" Roy half hugged her around the shoulder and brought her closer to his body. He might as well have some fun while he's at it. "Yes, after my wife and I eloped, we haven't been able to visit. He disapproved of our relationship but now that we have children-" A painful jab stopped Roy.

"How sweet. Well here we are. I'm sure he'll be happy for you all." The woman walked away.

"When did you two get married?" Edward asked, oblivious to the joke. Roy laughs and finally let her go. "You're lucky we're in public or else." She threatened.

"Do I get punished?"

"Shut up Mustang."

Behind them, the two clueless kids watch the bickering pair. "Hey are we going in or we just gonna to stay out here all day." Edward taps his foot impatiently.

"Right, after you honey bunny."

Riza glares at him for the last time and politely knocks on the door. She opens it tentatively. "Father?"

The room is relatively small, with a small desk overlooking the only window in the room. The medium size television is on but it's on mute. Her father is on his bed with his eyes close. There's a book on his lap. "Hello father."

"My daughter." His voice is raspy. She looks at the worn out form of her father and avoid her father's eyes. "There are more people with you." Roy steps closer to the old man and says, "Hello, sir. I'm Roy Mustang. " He waits for any sort of acknowledgment from Hawkeye. "Mustang? Ah." The whole exchange between them puzzled Riza.

"My daughter, what's wrong? Did something happen? After so long, you come now." He spoke much stronger this time. His glazed blue eyes tries to focus their attention on his only daughter but he couldn't. He can't see her.

"Shou Tucker, I talked with him and he…" She began but realizes that the others in the room didn't know about her conversation with Tucker.

"Tucker is it. I suppose he has told you about me."

"So what's going on father? Do you know what they want with the Elric brothers?" His breathing shakes. He was too late.

"Elric? Their mother is Trisha Elric?"

"Hey old man! How you know our mom!"

"Riza! Return them! Throw them away!" Alphonse hides behind Riza, frightened of the old man's harsh words. Hawkeye struggles to lift his body of the bed. "Riza, Alchemy…Riza…" He began to scream violently. "Father, calm down."

The nurse from outside hears the loud thrashing and checks up on them. "Mr. Hawkeye. Oh no! Please everyone step out of the room." Another nurse readies herself to assist the other nurse and sedates the manic old man.

The same woman from before walks with them to the main lobby and apologizes. "I am sorry. Your father hasn't been feeling well as of late. I was so sure he would be happy if you're here." They could still hear her father's screaming until it gradually dies down.

"Edward, Alphonse. Ignore my father."

"We know that!" They gave her a thumbs up.

"Mustang, I apologize. I didn't think that would happen. I told you coming with us would be a waste of your time." He grins widely. "Any time with you is never a waste." Edward almost threw up his lunch. Alphonse sympathetically pats his brother's back.

"Okay that's enough fooling around. Let's go home."

Roy suddenly says, "Riza, you go on without me. I just remembered I got something to do." He buckled back Edward's seat belt when the boy took it off and closes the door. Riza rolls the windows down and smiles. "You sure Mustang?"

"Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try not too." She retorted.

Roy loitered around the parking lot until he could no longer see the silver car of Riza's. He then pivots his head to the direction of the building they were in before and stares at it for a long time.

"What happened today, Professor?"

..._...

_April 20th 2011, 9:30 a.m. Pelam Park_

It has been a week since she visited her father. Many times she tried not to think about his violent outburst but it kept invading her mind. It happened right after the Elric brothers were mentioned. She thought she could get some more answers from Tucker so she went to the park the day after the visit. Nina was there but Tucker wasn't. His daughter was with her babysitter. She, along with the boys went all week but he never came along with Nina again.

Alexander's bark broke her train of thought. The big dog tackles Edward and licks him happily. "Get off!" Riza, as usual settled on the park bench, observing the children from a close distance. Then her mind drifted off to a certain bartender that always finds a way to irritate her. Now that she mentions it, she hasn't seen his handsome mug for a while.

"Focus, Hawkeye…" All of a sudden, she feels a sort of pressure in her eyes. She squeezes it shut and realizes that this pressure is the same as Greed's.

He walks up behind her. "Yo." He arched his head a little too close to her face.

"Greed." She recoils out of her seat and faces him.

"You're a hard woman to find you know that, Chief." He sits down on her spot and tells her to relax. "Just sit down."

…

Edward sees a guy he doesn't know talking to the woman he considered his guardian. They're talking about something serious. "Brother, you're it remember."

"Who's that Al?"

"I don't know, brother. A friend, probably." Edward examines the gangster look her supposed "friend" exudes. He thought about Rebecca and that drunken guy that's staying over their apartment, and now this guy. "She keeps weird friends."

"Brother, you better tag someone or Alexander is going to attack you again." He giggled and yells over to Nina to run away. "Ha! Like I'll let that happen." Edward looks back one last time but catches a few words that formed on her lips. "Elric? Why are you talking about us with that weirdo?"

True to this younger Elric's words, the enormous dog mauled Edward right to the ground. "Dumb dog! Get off of me!" He tries to focus his eyes to their conversation but there was no way he can get anything else from his position. "Alexander!" The dog whines, and licks him once, as if to say, "I'm sorry."

"Stupid dog." The man with the circular black glasses was no longer there. "Shit!"

"Eddy, something wrong?" Nina tugs his hand. He looks down at the girl's cute face and forced himself to smile. "Nothing. By the way Nina, where's your father. I haven't seen him." Nina pouts and hugs Alexander. "Papa said he has work to do. So I have to be good girl while does his work." He affectionately rubs her head like how Roy would do to him. "Eddy you will mess up my pigtails."

"Nina! Come on. We have to get going." The little girl's babysitter takes her by the hand. "Bye bye Eddy, Al!"

Alphonse hugs back when she wraps her arms around his waist. "See you later Nina!" Alexander also barks a goodbye. "Bye you dumb dog."

"Brother, today was fun huh?"

"Shut up Al!" Edward snaps and struts back to Riza.

"Brother?" He chases after his brother and wonders how his good mood turned foul so quickly.

"Shut up!"

..._...

_10:00 p.m. _

"Shou Tucker, you hid yourself for this long only to reveal yourself again? Why?" Tucker's eyes wandered around his small office. "The Elric brothers. I can get them."

"Oh, is that so."

He walks along the dark hallways of his house. Something follows him from behind, making no sound as they approach Nina's room. "Yes. Nina will help. Yes she will." It turns the doorknob and the door creaks open.

"Is that so."

Alexander wakes up from his bed and senses something different in the room. He growls. "Alexander, heel boy." Tucker never cared for this dog but Nina loves him.

The dog didn't listen.

"What a nuisance."

..._...

_April 21st 2011, 2:22 p.m. _

"This is heavy." Edward carries a heavy load of grocery bags. "Brother, Miss Riza gave us the lightest bags."

"Lies! These are not light."

"It's because you don't drink your milk, Edward. That's why you're so weak." She teased. "Careful Edward Elric, you're carrying the eggs with you."

Her scary smile gave him the willies. "Yes, ma'am" Riza liberates one of the bags from his clutch. "Better?"

They stop by a modest size convenience store, since Jean had begged her to buy him some cigarettes. She didn't even know why she agreed to his whim. She hates that he smokes. She's growing too soft.

"Brother, why did you do that?" They rested on a tree stump near the front of the store.

"Do what? She took the bag from me." He shrugs. Then something grabs the elder Elric's eye.

"Alexander?" From afar he saw a dog that looked a lot like Nina's furry protector. A part of the dog's fur is red. He moves behind a building, away from Edward's sight. "Brother?" Alphonse just missed what his brother saw.

"Hold on a sec Al."

"Hey Ed! Where are you going?" Edward runs to a narrow alleyway, where he thought Alexander disappeared to and didn't have time prepare himself. "Alexander!" The dog weakly whines and licks Edward's hand. His hands are covered in blood as he jerks the dying hound around. "Wake up you dumbed dog!" Tears started to swell from his eyes.

"I found you Edward Elric." Shou Tucker revealed himself.

"You bastard! Why...Alexander! He's your dog."

Tucker cackles. "Nina's dog you mean. However, I didn't do that." Edward charged right at him but something holds him back. Some sort of rope like object is around his whole body. "Shit! What the hell is this?" Tucker smothers the boy with cloth towel. It's making his eyes very drowsy. "Bastard, what…the…hell…you…Nina…"

...

_4:00 p.m._

His whole body aches. Edward coughs and abruptly sits up. The room's lighting is terrible and there are papers everywhere. A man stands in front of an opened refrigerator in the corner of the room.

"You're the same." Tucker pushed his falling glasses up. "Edward Elric, you can complete my research."

"Where the are we, you creep?" He thinks about Riza. She's probably going to get mad at him and ground him forever. Tucker holds a vial of a thick red liquid in his hand. "Fucker! That better not be my blood!"

Tucker murmurs inaudible, "I need more than this. I will get my wife back." Edward read his lips and scurries backwards, towards the only door. Shou Tucker's crazed gait scared the boy and he ran out of there as fast as he can. The rest of the house is just dark as the room he was in.

He has to find the exit out of this place. He scampers downstairs and slips on something wet. "Blood?" He heard Tucker's footsteps.

"Shit!" The front door is bolted shut. "Damn it!" Then, he saw a little body in the middle of the bloodstained kitchen floor. His eyes are starting get blurry from his tears.

"Why? Nina, she's your daughter."

"Adopted daughter. However, I didn't do that." He answered darkly; his voice and his eyes are devoid of any emotion.

"Still! Nina…is…is my friend!" Tucker detected some sort of banging on the door. A burst of flames destroyed the door but didn't burn the interior of the house.

"Shou Tucker. Where is Edward Elric?" Edward couldn't see what was going on but the voice sounded familiar.

"Who are you?" Tucker backs away. Edward could hear the heavy sound of boots walking closer to Tucker. "You can use alchemy. I didn't know anyone else can use it these days."

Alchemy? Edward can see him now and gawks at the hooded man who might or might not be on his side.

"What the hell is alchemy?"

..._...

**Chapter End :D **

**Hey can anyone help me come up with a better name for the bar Roy works at. I'm sure you guys can come up with something better than what I came up with ;)**

**Also make sure to review and let me hear your grievances about this chapter…or about the story in general. **

**I'll try to update ASAP…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable.**

**Warning for some cursing. (Mostly Edward)**

…

_April 21st 2011_

_Alchemy… _The hooded man's heavy footsteps echoed throughout the empty broken down house. _Alchemy… _Edward Elric closed his eyes. If he was destined to die today, he only wished that it would be quick. He heard a small thump of a body hitting the floor. He felt someone hovering above him, waiting, but the boy didn't even dare to look. "Edward Elric. Are you all right?" The man's voice was coarse, sharp and deep, but for some reason, it calmed Edward. The man's voice held a sort of familiarity to it. He cracked open one eye and saw the face of someone he surely wasn't expecting. "Mus—" The man immediately covered the boy's mouth, halting his words. "We have to go." He slung Edward on his shoulder and glanced over to Shou Tucker. "You will be dealt with." His venomous tone held no mercy in it, causing Tucker to visibly cower in fear.

"It is you, isn't it?" Edward asked while being carried on the shoulder of his savior, his eyes lingered on Shou Tucker's house until it disappeared from his gaze. _Nina…Alexander…_Their happy faces flashed in his mind, then their lifeless eyes replaced it. His eyes started to water.

"Why." He wrinkled the man's shirt, crumpling the material into his fist. "I didn't know you knew the Tuckers. To think he would figure out who you are." The man spoke, but his words made no sense. "Mus—" Edward was thrown onto the back seat of a car. His head collided against the hard surface of the door handle. "Bastard watch what you're doing, asshole!" For a split second, his fiery spirit surfaced until the emotions once again overwhelmed him.

"Why? Who the hell are you? How did you—Alphonse! My little brother, is he all right?"

"Your brother is fine." The man said**. **Edward frowned, unsatisfied with his curt reply. Whoever this man is, it couldn't be the Roy Mustang he knew. He was too serious. " Did she tell you that I was missing? Did she ask you to help look for me?"

"She? As in Riza?"

"No shit her!"

"No." He answered and that was all Edward got. He didn't push it though, knowing that this side of Mustang was tight-lipped, like most adults he knew. The boy sat back against the seat, furious, helpless and annoyed all at the same time. He gritted his teeth and hissed at the memory of his cowardice during the struggle at Tucker's house. He couldn't believe he froze like that. If it wasn't for this bastard, then he probably would've have been dead. _What the hell did that fucker Tucker want from me anyway? _Once again, his recently deceased friends invaded his mind, but he pushed back the tears. _Why them? They didn't do anything! _First, they were attacked in Resembool and now here in East City, his new home. Reviewing the events that took place, it's clearly obvious to him now that there was no way that someone will always be there to save him, so he needed to get stronger. How long can he keep getting lucky like this? He looked at Roy. _Alchemy. I need it._

"That magic of yours, I want to learn it." The car came into a screeching halt. If there had been cars behind them, there would have been a huge accident, but the roads were fairly empty. Roy laughed bitterly at the word that Edward used to describe his alchemy, but said nothing. "Why didn't you use that when that giant bastard was attacking us?" But Roy ignored his question.

"Cuz you didn't want her to know right?" As if reading his mind, Edward hit the mark dead on.

"Maybe if you showed her that, you wouldn't look like a jackass in her eyes." He jibed. Although Roy wasn't bothered by what he said, he had a sense that Edward was trying to occupy his mind with something else than Nina and her dog.

"What did you say you little punk?" The boy's evident tensed shoulders loosened, temporarily pushing his friends in the back of his mind. Several ridicules later, Edward hushed down again. "Hey, so if you didn't know I was missing then how did you know to look for me?" He asked, hoping to get a straight answer from Roy. There was that constricting atmosphere again. It was so dense that it can be cut down with a knife. "Mustang?"

So engulfed with everything that had happened that Edward didn't even realized that it had started raining. The pitter-patter of rain hitting the car roof was the only thing that alerted him that it was indeed raining. "Hello! Are you deaf or something?" The vehicle stopped and they were outside Riza's apartment complex. Roy handed over an umbrella to him. "Keep this between us." His pensive tone made Edward nervous. He didn't like him like this. "Fine, but you're gonna fess up later, okay bastard?" He hurried out the car, not even bothering to open the umbrella that was given to him. He went inside the building and made his way up. _Man she is gonna be pissed off, but its not like it was my fault! I'm the victim here! Shit what do I tell her? How do I explain without adding Mustang into the picture? _Aggravation donned upon him as he scratched and clawed his head. The elevator dinged to the floor and he stood in front of the door of his home. _I should knock, but I got keys! Wait no I don't. Al has it. Oh what do I do?_

As if hearing his thoughts, the door automatically opened and his brother attacked him with a hug."Ed, you jerk! Where have you been brother? Why did you disappear like that?" Rebecca looked at the siblings. _Guess I should call Riza, since the kid is home. _She dialed her number, but no one picked up. She tried again, but no dial tone. She looked outside the window and the weather had turned up for the worse. _Why isn't she picking up?_

Ed searched around, but didn't find Riza anywhere. "Hey where is she, Al?"

"She? You mean Miss Riza?"

"Yes I mean her!" He shouted, not really wanting to go down this conversation again.

"She went out to look for you."

"By herself?"

"Mister Jean went with her."

"Who?"

"The drunken freeloader."

"Oh him." Rebecca dropped a towel on his head. "Change your clothes kiddo before you get sick. I'll contact Riza." She whispered 'again' at the end of her sentence, but he caught it. _Again? _She disappeared into the hall, leaving the brothers alone for a little bit. "Brother what happened?" The elder Elric didn't know if he should inform his brother of their deaths.

"Al, Nina…Alexander."

"Brother? What about them?" He couldn't say it. He forced himself to say something, but his mouth went dry.

"Dammit, still nothing!" They could hear Rebecca curse worriedly from the other room. "How long have they've been gone Al?" Alphonse glanced over the hanging clock in the kitchen and it read 7:46 p.m. "About five hours now, brother."

Rebecca snapped her phone shut and gazed out the window. She attempted dialing Jean's number. _No response_. It's not like Riza to not answer her phone. _Pick up Riza._

…

_Sewers_

"You know LT, you make strange friends." Jean's feet sloshed on murky water. Earlier a fat man and a punk with long hair ambushed them. _Well more like the LT ambushed them. _At the first sight of her, the pair got out of dodge. Not knowing what was going on, he simply followed her lead without asking any questions. They silently traipsed inside the dark tunnels of the sewers. _But how did the trail end here in the sewers. _"I may not know that kid of yours very well, but I don't think he'll be playing around here." Earning no response from her, he sighed and fingered a cigarette stick that he was craving to smoke in his pocket. "Come on LT, what are we looking for here?" She slapped her hands on his mouth, shutting him up. Riza leaned her head and closed her flashlight, eavesdropping on their conversation. Jean followed wordlessly.

"Damn it. I hate this "no attacking" rule. I want to kill her!" A boyish voice spoke.

"Envy, I am hungry." A childish voice whined.

"Shut up Gluttony! Why the hell am I with you again? Now do something useful. Did they follow us here? That bitch is actually getting better at tracking us now. We can't let them find us here." A noise that sounded like a dog sniffing the area was heard. "I can't. Too smelly." A smacking sound resounded in the dank tunnel, followed by a painful grunt.

"Pride said that Tucker got one of the Elric brother. I hope that's true. Those little brats are a pain. If only we didn't need the brats to lure _him_ out."

"Let's eat now. They not following us." The other voice complained. "I said shut it!"

"Pride? Envy? Gluttony? What are they, some kind of gang members?" Jean murmured. He could hear the other pair walking farther away from their location. "Tucker? Why does that name sound familiar?" She turned on the light and faced the other direction. She wanted to follow them, but the intense pressure of this area stopped her. She felt as though her eyes were literally going to pop off from their sockets. Besides, she got what she wanted. _Tucker has him._

Minutes later, they stepped outside, only to be greeted by the ice-cold rain. Jean couldn't decide which one was better, dagger like rain, or smelly rat infested sewers. _Are those my only choices? _He saw Riza staggered a bit and he steadied her, cradling her shoulders. They took shelter on a vacant bus stop resting area and Jean felt his cell vibrating.

"Hello?" He removed the phone away from his ears. It was that cute friend of his LT, Rebecca. "Really? The kid's back? Then why the hell did we go down the sewers for then!" Rebecca voiced out her confusion at what he just retorted. "Nothing, we'll head back." He breathed a sigh of relief and placed the stick in his mouth. Although he didn't dare to lit it, lest he wanted to loose his last stick.

"Yo, LT the kid is back. LT?"

"Yes I heard Jean."

"So those friends of yours were lying then. This Tucker guy didn't have him." She corrected him that those two weren't in anyway associated with her. "So we heading back?" Their car was parked several blocks away from their location. "Why don't you wait here while I get the car?" As if waiting for a gun to go off, Jean stood there for a second before running off.

Riza looked back, sensing that person from behind. "Greed, why don't you show yourself?" He sneered. "I was half expecting you to storm in there, Chief since I told you where some of my brothers were hiding." He said with a mocking tone. Greed eyed her hand curiously, preferring that she draw her gun. Not once has she pointed her gun at him, but he had an inclination that she didn't trust him. He sure receives those a lot."So I'm guessing your little cub made it back home. How wonderful. " She casted her eyes towards Greed. "Don't look at me. I'm always the last to know about my dear sweet family's plan, so I wasn't aware that anyone for that matter was planning anything." He casually seated his forearm on her shoulder. "Fun fact # 5: I have never seen Pride's face." She shrugged his heavy arm off. "Well I'm off. Try not to have too much fun."

Moments later, a car honked nearby and drove right in front of the bus stop. "More friends of yours?" Jean questioned as she shuffled on the back seat. "Just drive Jean."

…

_9:00 p.m._

Edward paced around the room he shared with his younger brother. All this waiting is killing him. "Al What will happen to me? I can't tell her what happened. I know she'll kill me for running off. Quick, lets work on my reflexes. Throw something at me and I'll try to dodge it." Without warning, Alphonse threw a small crumpled up paper at his brother's direction. "Warn me first!" He shook his head over his older brother's ridiculous idea. "Miss Riza isn't going to kill you brother. Worse thing that could happen is that you'll be locked up in this room forever and never see the light of day ever again." Edward dramatically buried his face on the windowpane and knocked on the glassy surface. "Brother enough with your drama and tell me where you went." He wondered if Mustang would mind if he told his brother. He has never kept anything from Alphonse, so why should he start now?

Then someone knocked. Edward immediately jumped under the bed. "Brother!" Edward shushed him. "Alphonse, your brother is under the bed isn't he?" He heard her voice from his hiding spot. His younger brother didn't even try to lie for him and said yes. Beneath the bed, Edward cried out "traitor" to his brother. "Well brother, there's just so many places you can hide in."

"Edward, are you hurt?" Riza asked**. **_She doesn't sound angry._ "No." He muttered and didn't mention that a certain crazy man might have maybe drawn blood from him. "Tucker didn't hurt you then." He peeked out his, surprised that she knew about Tucker. _She's like mom! She knows everything! _"No, but—" He bit down on his tongue hard. He almost said Mustang's involvement.

"But?"

"But Nina and Alexander…" His mouth once again had sand in it. He couldn't say the words. Edward's vision became watery. "When you're ready, tell me everything." She smiled softly at him.

"That's it? You're not going to yell at me?"

"Do you want me to?" He considered it, but ruled it out. Is he really going to ask her to yell at him? "I'll take that as a no. Have you two eaten?" The siblings nodded their heads. "Get some rest then. We'll talk in the morning." After she closed the door, Edward exhaled all the oxygen he was holding in. "See brother, Miss Riza wasn't going to do anything." Then he added "today." Edward mouthed an inaudible "shut up" to him.

"So what did happen?" Now Ed had his brother to deal with. He was hoping the younger Elric wouldn't press for answers. "Well Al…" He recalled everything that had happened to his brother but left out the deaths of Nina and Alexander. "What? Mister Roy—" He smacked Alphonse fiercely on the chest, forcing a cough out of him. "Be quiet Al! She'll hear you. She got sonar hearing." Alphonse massaged his chest before throwing his brother another inquiry. "So Mister Tucker kidnapped you? Do you have any clue why?" Ed meditated upon it. "He said something like 'you're the same' and 'you can complete my research' Yeah, what a creepy asshole. I swear he was on something."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have run off like that. This could have been avoided." Alphonse berated his older brother. Sometimes he wondered who was the eldest child here. "Don't act all high and mighty, little brother." Edward hopped on his bed.

"So you mentioned Nina and Alexander. Are they all right brother?" Edward had already tucked himself inside the warm comforter of his bed. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Fine, but tomorrow Ed." From the covers, the lights of the room dimmed down until it was fully pitched black in the room. Now that it was dark, he felt insecure, and for the first time in a long time, he wanted to feel the arms of his mother.

…

_April 22nd _

After several attempts to sleep, Edward's body refused to rest. He tossed and turned and he tried counting sheep but when he got to sheep 200, he just got more frustrated. He squinted his eyes in the dark and reached for the digital alarm clock. _3:00 a.m. _He tiptoed out of bed, carefully so that he wouldn't wake up his brother and headed towards the room of his guardian. He didn't knock. "Edward?" She had already sensed his presence. "They died. They're dead. I saw…I…"He said, his voice broken and weak. The young boy's lips quivered as the tears he held on for dear life finally broke down like a dam. She gathered him in her arms and secured him on her bed. He cried and cried until all the tears have dripped down.

…

Jean leaned forward on the sofa, chewing slowly the buttered toast of his breakfast. He watched the 8 o'clock news reporting that former military researcher, Shou Tucker and his daughter were brutally murdered earlier in the day. _Shou Tucker? Didn't the LT's not so friendly friends mention him? _"Another murder? I think I'm moving out to the country." Rebecca said, half jokingly and half serious.

The pair glanced over to Alphonse, who had just woken up from his deep slumber. "Sister Rebecca, Mister Jean, do you know where my brother went again?" Alphonse rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Are you serious? I'm not going down the sewers again!" Jean exclaimed.

"That makes no sense."

"It would if you were me." Some chewed up food fell from his mouth. Rebecca hit him.

"Then I am glad I'm not you." She enunciated. Their squabble continued, but Alphonse's paid it no mind. He was more distressed over his brother's disappearance again.

"Don't worry Alphonse. Your brother couldn't sleep so he went to my room." Riza came up behind him and gently patted his head reassuringly. "Oh, okay." Her words relieved his worries, so with that cleared up, Alphonse prepared some cereal for him and his brother.

She walked over to her friends. "Rebecca? Jean? You two didn't leave last night?" She settled herself between the fighting duo, breaking up their argument.

"Your couch is comfy. I could sleep and never wake up." Jean gave his reason.

"Your bathroom feels as though I'm at the beach." and Rebecca gave hers.

"That makes no sense." They continued their petty exchange, but Riza drowned them out in the background. She was more interested in the news.

"**44 year Shou Tucker and 6 year old Nina Tucker was found murdered in their Residence earlier this morning. Their bodies was found in the same gruesome fashion as the previous victims. The serial killer's identity is still under investigation and the police advices the public to travel in numbers and stay in doors during the night. More coverage will begin at ten."**

Riza turned her head to the sudden clanking of utensils falling against the kitchen marble counter. "Alphonse?" There was no doubt that he had heard the news. "Nina? Dead? But we just saw her. We just…" His whole body trembled. "I know Al." Edward joined his brother. He woke up from the loud voices from the living room. Alphonse examined his brother's eyes. They were all red. "Was it because of us, brother? Did they…did this happen because of us?" He wanted his brother to deny it. Al didn't want anybody to get hurt because they were around his brother and him. _How long before Miss Riza and the others…_ He didn't want to imagine it.

"It's not your fault you two." Riza somehow overheard their faint dialogue. "See what I told you about sonar hearing."

There was a rhythmic knock at the door. "Open up people." Somebody called out on the other side. Knowing fully well who the owner of voice was, Riza opened the door.

"Good morning Riza. You're looking very sexy this morning."

"What do you want Mustang?"

"Just your undeniable love." She slammed the door on his face. Moments later, Roy opened the door and stepped inside while rubbing his swollen nose. "Actually, I'm here for Rebecca."

"Sorry, not interested." She was channel surfing.

"Neither am I. I stopped by your bakery and an old man named Fuu was looking for you."

"What bakery?" Then, it donned to her. " Sir Fuu! Crap my bakery! I completely forgot about it." She pinched Jean's ear and dragged him with her to the door. "You got nothing to do now, right freeloader? You are helping me out then." Jean protested, but was unable to fight off her brute strength. "LT save meaa—"

"Now that they're out of the way." Roy stalked over to her, but was stopped by Edward.

"Not now, Eddie boy. The adults are talking."

"Sure, but this kid is going to start talking as well." He couldn't believe it. After he saved this kid, said kid was blackmailing him. "Is there something you'd like to inform me?" Riza waited for either boy to speak up. He looked to and fro between the smirking Edward and Riza. He was at an impasse. The kid could blurt out his secret in a heartbeat if he didn't deliver anything to him, but then again would Riza even believe it. _I can't risk it._ "Our dear Edward have someone he likes and he wanted to ask me for advice. He's growing up so fast." The boy yelled out a bunch of incoherent words, his face turning cherry red. "Oh is that all? Winry right?" Roy was overjoyed that she bought the lie but at the expense of the elder Elric's sanity. _That's what he gets for trying to pull one on me. _

"No, no it isn't like that. She's family! She's a friend. Like a sister! A sister. She's like a dog you know. She barks all the time. A dog! A sister! A dog sister!" Soon he wasn't making sense anymore. Alphonse patted his flustered brother's back, not understanding his nonsense.

"It's okay brother."

"ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT!"

…

_Beneath the city_

"Even the great Pride can mess up." Envy approached the darkness that surrounded the "almighty" Pride. He could feel his shadow wringing his neck. "Be careful of your words." A fragmented voice warned. Gluttony sat at the middle of the argument, making popping sounds with his mouth. Lust reclined her elbow on Gluttony's bald head and rolled her eyes.

"Well isn't this a nice family reunion. I haven't seen a huge gathering like this in years." Greed laughed from his perch. "The prodigal son returns. I haven't seen your squinty eyes for so long, I almost missed them." Envy threw an immensely giant rock at Greed's comfortable station. "That wasn't nice, brother." Envy huffed and spat on the ground. "Shut it!"

"Enough! We don't have time to bicker amongst each other. I thought of something." Lust glared at Greed. She didn't trust him, never have, and never will. He knows this. "I'm hurt by your mistrust, dear sister. Besides, I was leaving anyway." He disappeared into the shadows. "Settle this at once." Pride ordered, and vacated the area. "Tch! Its always just us three, as usual." The longhaired boy kicked a nearby broken structure and destroyed it more. "It's better this way Envy. We can work around this new rule Father issued out." Intrigue, Envy leaned closer to his "sister" and listened in.

"I'm all ears, sister."

…

**Chapter End…Sorry for the slow update. Three biology tests really murdered me this month. lol**

**Make sure to leave a review when you have the time. Have nice day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist obviously doesn't belong to me. This story is an AU but I hope it'll be enjoyable.**

**I haven't update awhile…yeah… I have no excuse for that, other than, I got lazy. Anyways, so there's a short extra at the end since I didn't know where to put it in the chapter…XD**

…

_April 23rd, _

_Beneath the City _

"What's behind this big huge chunk of rock anyway?" The raven-haired Lust checked her nails, genuinely not caring about Envy's pointless question. "Does it matter?" They stood in front of a colossal stoned doorway. Two heavy-duty chains in a crisscross pattern locked it. The large clearing they stood on was surrounded with the brightest and purest of white walls one has ever seen before. "When the brats open it for us, then what?" Long nails raked his cheek. "Does it matter?" She repeated. "Now before you start asking about the existence of life, let us discuss a change in plan." Gluttony sat beside her, legs spread, sucking on his thumb. "I'm hungry." She patted his clean shaved head and shushed him.

"What now?" Envy stomped over to the stone door, and attempted to touch the massive chains that held it close, but on contact, his skin sizzled. "Heh." Red sparks immediately animated around the burnt skin and within seconds, it was gone. "There is a slight impediment in our way. A bothersome alchemist and other mice squirming around." Envy stopped yanking on the chain and looked at her. "What? I thought Tucker was the last alchemist around here and...mice? All this nitpicking…what kind of alchemy?" She had a lighter in her hand. "Flame. Interesting, isn't it?" He punched a fist in his palm. "Sure, why not…why can't we go to our initial plan and start killing random people until the kids can't take it any longer? Up until now, Pride has had all the fun." She diverted her eyes to Gluttony, who was drooling, and irritably smacked his head. "He was killing targets, not random people. No, this involves plucking out pesky guardian angels that floats around our little boys and their caretaker. It's preventing us from moving forward."

"So, in the end, we still get to kill something."

"Yes." A wicked smile outlined her glossy, red lips. "Also, I have to regrettably inform you that there is a traitor among us."

...

_April 27th 2011, 8:00 a.m. _

_Rebecca's bakery. _

_It's been almost a week and nothing. _It bothered him. Edward glimpsed outside the opened window of the shop. _Too quiet._ He had this sickly feeling that this was just the calm before the storm. _Don't think about it, idiot! _Good thing he had something to distract him since Alphonse and him was helping out Rebecca temporarily. How could they resist when she was paying them with pastry. He suddenly looked down. The sweet smells of the shop was a sad reminder of their old home and he missed it.

"Edward, can you get me two apple strudels." Rebecca called out from the register, interrupting his nostalgic thoughts. _Finally, something to do_. The strudel station was a bit too high for him to reach. He looked at the stepping stool that he was forced to use because he was, to put it into better words, vertically challenge. He declared the stool, his nemesis. _How dare you mock me! Someday, I will burn you! _Rebecca asked him the second time. "Yeah, coming!"

She gave Edward a playful noogie after he fetched a customer's orders. "Thanks for this you two. I was short on help since that nice old geezer that worked here had some sort of family emergency." Ed gave her an impish grin. "It's not a problem, Sister Rebecca." Edward frowned at his brother's words.

"Why the hell are you calling Rebecca, sister anyway Al?"

"Because, Sister asked me too."

"Okay, but you're making her sound like she's a nun." He felt the pressure of Rebecca's hand on his head increased until his hair looked like he just got out of bed. "Eddie, you are so adorable." She was pinching his cheeks. She was pinching it really hard. _Ow Ow! _"Let go old lady!" The small bell ringed on top of the door and whomever that came in, saved him from Rebecca's wrath.

"Hello, what can I get you, sir?"

The man didn't say anything. She found it weird that he would be wearing sunglasses when it was cloudy outside. _...Is that a scar on his face? Oh my gosh…is he the murderer? _She pushed back the boys behind her when they got curious at the new arrival of the scarred man. She was preparing to bolt out of the shop with the brothers when he clutched his side, as if he was injured. Sweat dripped down his tanned skin and he hissed. "Are you all right, sir?" He looked as if he was about to pass out any minute. "I see." He rasped out. His head motioned towards the direction of the Elric brothers. He reached inside his jacket that made Rebecca's heart leap from her chest. What she thought would be a weapon was actually a book. He placed it in front of them. "My debt." It took him several minutes before the man limped out of the shop.

"I think that just sucked out a few years out of my life." She exhaled the breath she was holding onto during the encounter. The phone rang suddenly, startling them. Rebecca anxiously rubbed the back of her neck. "It's just the phone, boys. Just the phone. I'll go pick it up."

"Man that scared the shit out of me! Did you see the way he looked at us?" He slammed his hand on the book. "What this book he left, huh." Edward picked up the book. Its leathery bindings were worn and ancient, and it smelled funny and moldy. The pages, much like its outward appearance, were raggedy and stained. "What does it say, brother?" He tried to read it, but to no avail, the language wasn't anything he'd ever seen in his thirteen years of life. "Don't know Al." He skimmed through every page and chanced upon a portrait of a door like structure. A huge leaf-less tree was engraved on the front and its branches ran across it in a circle like fashion. Their eyes were transfixed on the drawing until something slipped out. Alphonse immediately picked it up and unfolded it. The color and the texture of the extra paper deviated from the rest of the pages in the book. The edges of the paper looked like as if it was wrenched out from its resting place in a hurry. "It's a journal entry of some sort." Alphonse read out loud the choppy handwriting the best he could.

" '89, What have I done? Is there anything else I could've done? Is there anything I could do to rectify all this? My old friend, he was wise to abscond from all this death, all this chaos. Is this all we could muster up for the next generation? Is this all we could offer them? If I am to take my life, nothing will be fixed. The lives that were taken will never return. Marcoh, what are you doing to yourself? Maybe, if there is someone who could stop this, its…"

"Marcoh? Yo, Al! Why'd you stop?" Edward rudely snatched the paper from his younger sibling. "Because brother, the paper is torn!" Alphonse shouted.

"Oh." He said, realizing his mistake. "Oh? Yes, oh! Stupid brother!"

"Is that any way to talk to your older brother?" Edward placed emphasis on the word older. Rebecca separated the two boys, before the argument could turn physical. The pair only glared at each other. "So who was called, Rebecca?" She smiled. "It was Riza, asking if everything was all right. What timing she has." Their petty quarrel all but dissipated at the mention of their equable guardian. "Is her fishing trip with Mister Jean going well, Sister?" Her lips twitched. "Is that what she told you kids?" _So she wasn't lying after all. _An odd expression formed on her face, which Edward and Alphonse didn't quite understand. "So they went fishing. Alone. By themselves?" Riza hadn't mention that Jean was with her as well. "Yes. We would've come, but I'm afraid of the water so we asked if we could hang out with you, Sister." That warmed Rebecca's heart that she was the first one Alphonse thought of. "Uh-huh. Its not like there's anyone else we could stay with. I sure as hell not spending my time with Mustang!" However**,** the eldest Elric sure knew how to boil your blood sometimes.

The bell rang again, and she quickly displayed her customary smile, until she realized it was just Roy.

"Hey there! The boys are here, so where is my beautiful woman at." Edward frowned. Roy's appearance fouled his mood. "Don't you have job, Mustang." He walked behind the counter and patted the shorter boy on the shoulder. "I'm on my break. So where is she?" The blonde haired boy smirked devilishly. "She is with that freeloader, fishing, alone with him, in a small boat." He wasn't done yet and finished by whispering, "Just the two of them." Roy's expression was priceless. Right before their eyes, he disintegrated into dust. Edward's shoulder shook. He clutched onto his mouth, preventing his guffaws from escaping.

Roy took out his phone and called Riza.

…

_The Eastern Clock Tower._

"LT, there aren't any fish here. This was the same place but nothing." Havoc wined through the earpiece that connected him to Riza. She looked through the scope of her rifle and agreed that this might be a waste of their time. She glanced over at the monitor of her laptop and from afar, she watched over the kids. Rigging all corners of her friend's bakery with unseen cameras, she had a full field of vision of the interior of the shop.

"I see that, Jean." She said coolly. Jean collapsed on the cemented ground, setting down the binoculars in his hand. He was situated on the roof of a building, opposite from the clock tower she was in. Having these positions, they would have a better view of the sewer entrance that they were in a week ago.

"LT."

"Yes Jean."

"Can we take a break?" He heard her sigh. "Is that a no?"

Hazel eyes latched on the screen again and a limping customer arrived at the scene. He wore a wrinkled up yellow hooded jacket and cargo pants. His white spiked hair reminded her of Miles'. The man reached in his jacket and deposited a book on the front counter. His mouth moved, but she couldn't make out what he said. Then, she watched as he walked lamely out of ranged. "What's up LT? You saw something? You made a noise." Disregarding his query, she picked up her cell and made a quick call.

"LT? Am I on mute?" Did he dare to test if it is? "You bitch." When no reply occurred, he breathed a sigh of relief. "That wasn't nice." Jean nearly jumped out of his skin at the abrupt emergence of a hand on his shoulder. "You! Greed. You're one of them things that LT don't like." Greed took a seat beside him and Jean tensed up. "Do not worry. I was told to be here. So, you have been informed. If you must know, I am a biological weapon with the sole purpose of eradicating all human life here on earth. Or so I am told." He stated casually. "So how's the water?" Jean was too dumbfounded to speak. "I gotta tell you, they're not coming out from this direction anymore. They're using an underground tunnel to travel to an unfamiliar location." A blaring sound erupted from the earpiece. "Jean, pass it to him." His mouth unhinged from its spot. _It wasn't on mute? _"Yes, ma'am." He said dejectedly. He handed a detachable microphone and the earpiece to the smirking Greed.

"Greed, what are they doing?" She pressed him for answers. He gave a short laugh. " And here I was hoping you would know." The line was filled with silence. "My most deepest apologies for not acquiring the Intel needed, but they're quite secretive, especially around me." She'd like to say that she has gotten use to his playful way of speaking, but that wasn't the case. "Worry not, I do know where my dastardly sister is backpacking to." She zeroed in on his head through the scope. "Where?" He clicked his tongue twice. "For a price." Riza waited for his terms. "A bottle of the most finest brandy money can buy and five packs of Xingenese fruit cake. Is that too much?" The request was do-able, but it certainly wasn't what she was expecting. "You're kidding me…Very well." A twinkle of happiness lit in his cold eyes. "So, where were we? Ah, right. West of the city, in a secluded, forested area, resides a small military storage facility. One of my snaky friends followed them without alerting my siblings. She's good at what she does. You'll find it, let me quote her verbatim, 'OFMG WTF is this place?' You humans and your zany acronyms."

Her cellphone slid off of its place from the vibration it was causing. She was receiving a call. "Right. Hand the address to Jean." The caller I.D. read Roy Mustang. A smile formed on her lips. "Mustang." Her eyes picked him out on the screen.

"Riza, come home now."

"What are you, my wife?"

"Yes!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Wait—" Dial tone. She shook her head. Just hearing his voice produced an outlandish feeling in her stomach. She cleared her throat, embarrassment overtaking her face. "LT, you okay? You made a weird noise." Her mouth parted to say something, however, she changed her mind. "Pack up, Jean." Since there was nothing here, it was no longer necessary to linger.

…  
_4:00 pm_

Roy sulked by the corner of the shop, staring at his phone, whimpering like a little boy who just got his toys taken away from him. By this time, Rebecca's bakery had numerous customers and his gloomy presence didn't escape their attention. "Thank you, have a nice day, sir." Rebecca's friendly mask was on full display, but inside she wanted to yell at the idiot that is ruining the atmosphere of her business. Good thing she had two cute boys at her disposal. It balances out things. "Edward, Alphonse, can you two ask Mustang, just how long is this break of his going to take?" She said. Alphonse nodded, while his older brother warily agreed to the task.

"Hey idiot!" The brothers approached the crestfallen Roy Mustang. "Al! I'm loosing her!" They sat in front of him. "Loosing who, Mister Roy?" His brother nudged his side. "Shhh, Al, don't encourage—" Edward closed his mouth, noticing a changed in Roy's demeanor. He was waiting for them.

With Roy's back turn against inquisitive eyes, his disposition altered into seriousness. "Boys, where is that book you received earlier?" His tone lowered. Alphonse instantly fetched the book. "Here it is, Mister Roy." Picking up the book, he sifted through its contents. "So, how you know about the book, Mustang?" He looked up. "I saw it in your hands, Edward." He said reticently, as if that answered anything. "So can you read it?" Roy's charcoal eyes loitered on a page. "No, it's in the language of the Ishvalians, but these symbols." He pointed to a faded drawing. "These are alchemic transmutation circles." The boys' eyes widened. This is alchemy. "But I never came across this type of circle before." He slammed the book shut. "May I borrow this?" He gave little room for argument. "Also, do not discuss any of this with Riza. At least, not yet."

Edward sank against his seat. He was annoyed that he had to listen to this bastard's bidding. Realizing his brother's reluctance, Alphonse spoke out. "It's okay brother. Mister Roy probably wants to tell her, but he has his reasons for keeping it a secret. Everybody has things that they can't say to a certain person and Mister Roy is no different." His older brother growled, but Ed knew he was right. "Fine, if you put it that way." Grateful eyes looked at the youngest Elric.

"Hmmm." Someone hovered behind Roy. "Why are we all huddled here at this corner table? Are we plotting something?" At the sound of Riza's voice, Roy sprung up from his seat and glared at her with suspicion. "What?" He searched the area for Havoc, but he was MIA. "How was fishing? Did you catch any fish? Were you really fishing?" The brothers blankly eyeballed at each other. _He changes fast. _They thought simultaneously. "Relax, mother. The fish is in the car. I'll cook it for dinner. You may join us, if you want."

He raised his brow. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Did you not hear us? As in, Edward, Alphonse, you, and I."

"Hmmm, strange. All I heard was you and I." Edward pushed him out of the way. "Then, you need to get your hearing checked. Go back to work!" Once the last customer left, Rebecca tapped Riza and Roy's shoulder. "Listen, I love the two of you and your cute flirtations and everything, but ya'll are really taking a lot of space." She was basically kicking them out. "Ed, Al. You boys will receive your payment later. Love you." Alphonse bowed his head respectfully, and followed his brother and the two adults. He observed the trio, as his immature older brother incessantly broke the pair's conversation at each junction Roy spoke. They retreated to a small parking lot behind the shop. "Mustang, why are you getting in the car? What about your job?" Edward asked. "I called in sick." The dark haired man said, as he got into the front seat. _He changed his story. The bastard._

"Say Riza. Do you think I could crash over your place for a while? There's a leakage in my apartment and it's uninhabitable. You don't want me to stay out in the cold, do you?" He pouted.

"You poor baby…Are you being serious? I can't tell."

"You call me a liar? After all we've been through!"

"Fine, fine. You can stay." Edward stood up from his seat, but had forgotten he was in the car, and collided against its hood. "Oww! No, I disagree! He can't stay." Roy plastered a hand on the resisting boy's mouth. "Quiet. Mommy and daddy are talking."

"It's okay brother. We should get some ice for your head."

...

_April 29th 12:00 a.m._

_East Apartment Suites. 20th floor._

To the eldest Elric's chagrin, Mustang had been staying over for the past two days. Riza's initial belief was that the two got along well, so the reason as to why the boy hated him now, eluded her.

Riza glanced over at the snoring occupier of her couch. _He'll be here._ She cautiously opened the door and departed without looking back.

…

_1:00 am_

_Military Storage Facility. _

"Ross, I am so bored." Denny Brosh, a Sergeant ranking officer, leaned against the wall of the building they were guarding. Second lieutenant Maria Ross and his partner in crime merely crossed her arms, nodding in agreement. Besides the crickets that sang their nightly songs and the wind brushing against the trees, silence encompassed the small military compound. "I hear you. Here we are, two perfectly well trained officers, and we're stuck guarding a military storage facility for over a year now." She grumbled out. Night every night, day after day, they were there, and she thought they were wasting their time. They were in a middle of a forest, secluded from the city and from the start of their guarding duties, to the present time, they never once got any visitors or military personnel entering or exiting the building. "I'm starting to think we pissed someone off." The short-haired Maria Ross nodded again.

Then, the bored pair stood up straight upon the arrival of a car. It stopped right in front of the tall, gated fence of the place. Their eyes narrowed from the brilliant rays of the car's headlights. They could surmise that the gate was being opened from the loud clinking and clacking. A tall, slender figure approached them. Brosh blinked, and then Ross blinked. They rubbed their eyes, concluding that it must be a mirage.

"Brosh…"

"Yeah, Ross?"

"You see her right?" Standing tall and not to mention intimidating, was Olivier Armstrong. "What are you two standing there with your mouths gaping like a fish out of water? Open the door." They automatically saluted and did what they were ordered to do. The baffled pair moved out of the way and several armed people, who one Ross recognized, walked passed them, marching inside the compound. "If you two aren't doing anything, help us with this task, will you? That is an order." Once again, they jumped from the blonde general's booming voice and thought that if she was just going to pass out an order, why bother asking? "Yes ma'am!"

Moments of entering the building, Ross looked around. _What kind of storage facility is this? There's nothing in here._ Trudging carefully inside, they landed on a fork in the road. "Miles, and you, with me." Olivier pointed to Brosh. She led them to the right path. "I guess, LT, Ross and I will go this way."

Ross released her military issued pistol from its holster and covered the rear. "Hey, Havoc, what the hell are we doing?" Jean laughed nervously. "Well, it's a long story. We'll explain later." They came across a long and narrow hallway. Its walls were bleached white and doors were non-existent. "Whoa, it's like we're in one of those thriller movies." He snickered at her comment. It was a nice break from the nerve-wracking atmosphere the place was creating. The group final arrived at the end of the hallway, but there seemed to be nothing around. Riza, who had been soundless all this time, spoke. "Jean, look at that." Suspicious blackish lines blemished the bottom of the dead end wall, but she couldn't comprehend what they were. She knocked on it and an echo was heard. Jean unzipped his backpack, fishing out a grayish package. Realization hitting her, Ross stepped back. "Whoa, whoa! C-4? That's a little extreme." He grinned and extended his thumb for a thumbs-up.

"You know what they say, if something's in your way, blow some shit up."

"I've never heard that before." Ross grimly muttered, but nevertheless backed up at a certain distance. Jean ran back to their location after placing the charge on the wall.

"Detonate." It discharged with a press of a button. Debris and smoke is all that was left of the wall. Ross coughed, and waved her hand, side to side, shooing the dust from her face. Havoc bit hard on the cigarette stick in his mouth. "Our element of surprise went kaboom with that one." They walked towards their newly created passageway. A stairway that leads to what seemed to be the building's basement rested below them. "Ladies first." Ross threw a not-so-delighted look his way, but still walked up front with Riza. _I should've gone with Brosh. _It was a lengthy and shady trek down, but they ultimately emerged into a large white clearing.

"Mother of all that is holy and sacred, this place is huge! You can have three football fields in here." Jean's voice echoed endlessly throughout the immense area. "The interior decorator really saved a lot of money on paint." Maria lowered her gun down and took in the sight before her.

Over by Jean's side, he caught his LT covering her eyes. "LT? You okay? You look like you're going to puke." She dismissed his concern and directed him to keep moving forward.

"Ross, carry me." What was hours, felt like days, with the amount of walking they were doing, but they were getting closer to something. Just within reach is a towering, chained, monolithic door. "In the name of all that is fried and donuts. That thing is floating!" Havoc checked behind it. "There's nothing holding! This is the best special effect prop I've ever seen." Ross interrupted his prodding of the door and called him over. "Hey! Your friend is not looking so well." Riza collapsed on the blanched floor, clutching onto her eyes. She wasn't making any sound, but Ross could tell she was in pain. He jumped to Riza's side and squeezed her shoulders. "Riza! Hey, whats—"

All the breath was sucked right out of him as he flew across the area. "Havoc!" Ross pointed her gun at the unsuspected perpetrator. "Gluttony, do take care of her and that other one." The beefy Gluttony smiled from ear to ear as he made a wet, slurping noise with his tongue. "Snack!" The short haired lieutenant gaped at him with terror. _Snack? Does he mean me?_ The stout man zoomed towards her. _Crap, he does mean me! _Ross launched her body at top speed, to the direction Jean had landed in. Then, she peeked behind at the defenseless form of his friend. _I should go back and help her. _"Snack!" _Okay, maybe not._

Lust circled around her, like a pack of vultures would over a dead carcass. "Hmmm, curious. You seem to be having an allergic reaction to the door. I gather that it's trying to take back what belongs to it. I get the feeling all the time, but a human's body is much more weaker than ours." She dug her heel over the crumpled down Riza's side. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You see, if you had just cooperated and relinquished the boys to us, you could've had a full, fulfilling life. I know I'm not suppose to kill you, but I could always say that it was an accident." From the ground, Riza opened her eyes, but nothing came to sight.

"Goodbye, human." Lust extended her needle-like fingers, zeroing in on the kill.

…

**Chapter End **

**Leave a review when you have the time. Have nice day.**

**Extra #1: Class Time**

"Boys."

Their heads bobbed up and down, following the motion of the dreaded pointer sticking, as she tapped it on her palm at a constant tempo. She used it to aim at various words she had written on the portable blackboard she had bought. "Education is an important part of your young life. Your teacher had given me an assorted number of lists of subjects that are vital to your learning experience." She had turn the living room into a makeshift classroom.

From his seat, Edward whispered to his younger brother. "She's really getting into this." Alphonse shushed him. "Did she really have to wear glasses?" His brother jabbed his side with his elbow. "Shhh! Ed, we'll get in trouble."

"Edward! Alphonse! No talking!" Their guardian yelled. "I know things have been quite hectic, but we can spare a few hours of our time and learn the history and…Edward! Pay attention!" He creaked open an eye. _She's just as strict as teacher…_


End file.
